Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai quand même espéré
by PennyYChan
Summary: "Je l'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tes yeux n'étaient pas sur moi. Mais as-tu toujours su qu'un jour je prendrais mon envol à jamais?" Dépressive est une jeune femme emo, bien triste et seule, résidus de l'imagination de Mathieu. Si jamais elle avait su qu'il n'était pas seul, elle ne serait jamais revenue pour tomber dans les bras du Patron... [Patron x OC]
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Salut les gens! Oui, j'ai décidé de faire une histoire dans ma langue natale cette fois-ci, le Français! Bah oui, hein, car faudrait bien que j'en fasses un jour. Depuis mon One-Shot de Three Days Grace, "Le tableau noir", mon écriture s'est franchement développée et je fais beaucoup moins de fautes, ça je peux vous le dire. Mais bon. J'espère ne pas trop m'attirer la haine des "fangirls" en écrivant cette fanfic de plusieurs chapitres qui sera sur la Web-Série Française "Salut Les Geeks" aussi connu sous le nom "SLG". Je me suis amusé à créer mon propre OC (Original-Character, "Personnage-Original" en français), que je vais intégrer comme personnage principal dans l'histoire. "Un OC d'SLG? Wtf?!", vous dites-vous. Bah ouais, et je ne suis pas la seule, je crois! Mais bon, trêve de bavardage et commençons donc, si je veux finir un jour!_

 _L'histoire est "rated" M pour le moment, afin d'être sûre que les propos tenu lors de l'écriture ne soit pas exposés à des yeux chétifs, et aussi afin d'être sûre que l'histoire ne soit pas supprimée sous cause de "mauvais choix de catégorie à cause des propos de l'histoire", blablablaaaa... Je changerai lorsqu'elle sera terminée si nécessaire. Des propos tels que le Suicide, la Mutilation, la Dépression, le Viol et le Sexe seront exploités au cours des chapitres de l'aventure. Si vous êtes sensibles ou n'aimez pas ces sujets, merci de cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran. On ne peut pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu! Qui plus est, merci de ne pas faire votre "Kikoololiste" ou votre "Hater" en commentaires; je suis ouvertes aux critiques, mais en autant qu'il y ait une raison derrière. Un "c'était nul" sans aucune raison ne m'aidera pas à avancer, tandis qu'une critique construite avec une spécification de quel(s) changement(s) je dois apporter m'aidera à faire évoluer l'histoire et me rendre meilleure. J'ai des sentiments aussi alors vous pouvez garder vos paragraphes de haine pour vous, merci. Et si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger. :')_

 _Aucun personnage de la série "Salut Les Geeks", ou autres YouTubers Français intégrés ou mentionnés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage, Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive, m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^O^)_/'_

 _ **PS: CECI EST FICTIF! Je ne fais en aucun cas partie d'SLG, ou je n'ai aucune connexion avec qui que ce soit. Merci.**_

 _ **PPS:: JE COMMENCE LA RÉÉCRITURE. CERTAINES CHOSES VONT ÊTRE CHANGÉES AU COURS DE CETTE CORRECTION/RÉÉCRITURE.**_

* * *

 _ **-PROLOGUE-**_

 _ **DEAR FUCKING DIARY,**_

Comme je n'avais plus de place dans l'ancien journal, en voici un nouveau! Pour t'inaugurer à moi, p'tit nouveau, commençons par les présentations...

Je m'appelle Penny Sommet, mais je suis connue sous le nom de la Dépressive, ou de la Patronne ou bien encore la Patronne Dépressive. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire sur moi, à part que mon nom de personnalité me colle bien. Je suis dépressive, déprimante, déprimée... Bref, j'suis pas un cadeau, comme on dit. J'ai le don de déprimer les autres par moment, et je peux également être aussi sale que ce bon vieux Patron. Donc ouais, je suis pas mal le pire amas de trucs qu'on peux trouver ici... Si on exclu les théories sans queue ni tête du Prof. Ce qui est spécial avec moi, c'est que je suis la seule à posséder un prénom "normal", comparé aux autres qui ont un nom qui désigne leur personnalité. Mais bien sûre, ici, chez moi, je me fais appeler la Dépressive plus qu'autre chose. C'est plus en dehors que j'me fais appeler Penny.

Je suis un protagoniste récent de "Salut Les Geeks", Web-Série française populaire animé par Mathieu et ses autres lui qui reflètent un point bien précis des tréfonds de son caractère. Y'a l'Geek, le gosse niait accro aux jeux vidéos; l'Prof, le scientifique complètement malade aux explications sans aucun sens; l'Panda ou bah Maître Panda, le p'tit truc "kawaii" qui chante CONSTAMMENT; la Fille, la grognasse aux cheveux blonds qui me reproche toujours de pas être féminine ou si, ou ça; l'Hippie, le junkie pacifique qui appelle toute la populace "gros" et... Le Patron, un "business man riche" et aux tendances égocentriques, extrêmement pervers et aux délits sexuels douteux, aux jeux de mots salaces et à la voix rauque. Le boss, Mathieu Sommet, le présentateur et celui qui contrôle l'émission. Au milieu de ce bordel t'as moi, la Dépressive, qui ne semble pas intéressée pour un rien à quoique ce soit à part la mort. Mais c'est faux! J'aime bien des trucs, moi!

Bref, moi, j'suis pas une personnalité propre de Matou, comme j'l'appelle. J'suis un truc que sa tête a créée et j'me suis approprié une personnalité au fil du temps. Bien sûre, je suis pas resté dans l'ombre tout ce temps, _nah_ , j'me suis barré deux secondes après être sortit de la tête de c't'enfoiré. Et j'suis pas revenu avant plusieurs années, là où j'ai rencontré tout les autres et Mathieu, en quelque sorte. C'est vraiment compliqué tout ça car en plus, je n'ai même pas l'accent Français, nan, j'viens de Québec. Enfin, après m'être barré de sa tête j'ai sauté dans le premier avion qui partait loin de la France et je me suis envolé vers la Province du Canada, le Québec. Donc oui, j'ai un accent différent, des coutumes différentes, mais tout le monde me comprend comme si j'étais la Française des Français. Tout va comme sur des roulettes.

Puisque je déteste prendre des photos, je vais me décrire, comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas... Attends, je vais vraiment me décrire à un JOURNAL là? Tabarnaque...

Je suis une rousse aux yeux noirs. J'ai le crâne rasé presque jusqu'à peau, ne laissant qu'une longue frange tomber dans mon visage jusqu'à ma clavicule, cachant mon oeil gauche. Cette même frange est teinte en rouge dégradée noire, avec des mèches de ma couleur de cheveux naturelle, roux clair et doré. J'ai des lunettes rectangulaire noires plutôt épaisses, des yeux tout aussi noirs, un petit anneau noir dans la narine droite, des taches de rousseurs et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de pic noir dans les oreilles. J'suis grande, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-trois pour environ quatre-vingt-sept kilos... Ce que je trouve gros. Mais bref. On me dis que je suis pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et c'est vrai, j'ai beau essayer de prendre du soleil, j'arrive pas à bronzer. J'suis une fille qui rock (ou pas), donc on oublie les robes pour moi, les talons et tout ce bordel bien dég'. Un t-shirt d'un groupe de rock ou métal, des jeans, des baskets et une veste que je laisse ouverte. Voilà. Je suis simple, même si des fois quelques exceptions ça tue pas non plus, han?

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'écoute avec harassement le Patron harceler de paroles choquantes le Geek, qui pleurniche ouvertement tandis que le Hippie essaye de s'interposer en bredouillant des "hey gros" à tout bout de champ. Sûrement que le Prof étudie et que Mathieu est à quelque part en train de soupirer sa vie, mais moi je m'en fous, j'écris de ma police de caractère bâclée, essayant de faire abstraction des sons qui m'entoure... Mais je crois que ça ne sera pas long avant qu'je ne sorte pour leur dire de se calmer. C'est comme ça tous les jours, y'en a toujours un pour foutre le bordel ou pour faire du tapage sans aucune raison. Mais je commence à m'y faire, depuis que je me rends compte que j'peux utiliser mes écouteurs pour bloquer le son des cris, des rires et tout. Au moment où j'ai levé mes yeux pour m'emparer de mes écouteurs et de mon téléphone, j'entendis un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise. Je soupire. Ils viennent de casser quelque chose, encore...

Donc c'est ici que j'te laisse, il faut que j'aille régler le compte à ces deux abrutis. **_-END OF ENTRY N°1-_**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** J'espère que vous avez aimez ce petit prologue~! Je sais que y'a pas vraiment d'action et tout, mais je voulais simplement vous introduire mon personnage et qui elle est, m'enfin, quelques traîtres résidus d'informations sur elle. Et bon... J'écris un peu ses points de vue (POV) à la Québécoise car c'est ce que je suis et ce qu'elle est, alors il faut bien adapter le POV du perso à son caractère et tout. Sinon, on ne sait pas que c'est lui... Les seuls points de vue de mon perso seront donnés via des "Journaux Intimes", pour le moment. Je verrai si je modifie cette règle plus tard. Sur ce, bisouilles et câlins dans votre tronche, et à bientôt! :D _

_Les reviews et "favourites" sont bien appréciés! Et merci d'avoir lu! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Helloh helloh! Ouais, je suis à fond dans l'inspi ce soir alors je me lance direct dans la deuxième partie, ma gueule! :D C'est cool, j'ai déjà eu un "Favourite" et un "Follower" sur la fanfic! Wouah j'suis épaté, sérieux. Merci à celui/celle qui s'est donné la peine d'aimer mon histoire, donc, en voici la suite! Donc allons-y!_

 _Aucun personnage de Salut Les Geeks, ou autres Youtubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon perso Penny Sommet alias la Dépressive est à moi. **ENJOY** '\\_(^3^)_/'_

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "Nous avions droit à une bref description de Penny, ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait. Son nom de personnalité, soit la "Dépressive" résume très bien son caractère dont elle nous a brefement cité sur le papier de son journal intime. Exaspérée de la dispute dans la cuisine non-loin entre le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie, elle quitta son journal pour aller calmer les abrutis."_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE PREMIER-**

"Mais soit pas timide, gamin, je te ferai rien, dit une voix rauque au milieu de la pièce, ricanant d'un air distant.

-Nan! J'veux pas! Laisse-moi! Rétorqua une voix plus aigue et moins mature, poussant l'homme en noir."

L'homme en noir ricana et tenta de le plaquer contre un mur, mais le plus jeune esquivait toujours; ces deux là se disputaient depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, au grand désespoir du "junkie" à côté, qui tentait de les séparer. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus pourquoi ils se disputaient tellement ça devait être con et sans importance. Mais ils savaient juste qu'ils se disputaient, et puis voilà.

"Lâche-moi, dégueulasse! Grogna la voix aigue.

-Ah ça non, tu fileras pas comme ça, petit."

Avant que l'homme en noir ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, celui à la casquette et au t-shirt de super héro se poussa loin de lui, renversant une assiette de porcelaine au passage. Le "junkie" tenta de les séparer, mais gardait néanmoins ses distances; il était pacifique lui, hors de question qu'il se batte! Ça serait contre les habitudes du parfait Hippie! Juste au moment où l'homme en noir allait se jeter sur le plus petit que lui, et que le "Hippie Junkie", c'que vous voudrez, allait se jeter sur le plus grand, ils entendirent un toussotement discret derrière. Ils cessèrent tous de bouger et relevèrent les yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour y voir la jeune femme à la frange rouge, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Patron, Geek, Hippie, j'peux savoir c'qui s'trame dans l'coin? demanda-elle d'une voix lassée."

L'homme en noir, le Patron, s'éloigna du petit et jeune Geek, tandis que le Hippie leva les mains en l'air, son joint entre ses fines lèvres. Dans un élan d'agitation soudaine, ils se mirent tous à parler (ou plutôt crier) en même temps, gesticulant dans tout les sens.

"J'te jure j'ai rien fais, gros! J'essayais juste de les séparer, uhh! Lança le Hippie, ses mains crispées sur son chapeau beige.

-C'est Patron qui a commencé, se défendit le Geek, avant de se faire prendre par le collet par l'homme en noir.

-Sale gosse, Geek! J'ai rien fais! J'te jure si tu continue je t'amènes dans des endroits tellement crades que tu vas être choqué à vie et me vénérer comme un Dieu, biatch!

-Z'en avez trop pris, gros!

-Je préférerai vénérer l'Prof plutôt que toi, stupi-...

-ASSEZ! TABARNAQUE!"

Le puissant hurlement de la femme à lunettes les fit taire immédiatement, le silence lourd emprisonnant la pièce qu'était la cuisine. Les yeux des trois hommes s'ouvrirent grands devant la réaction plus qu'autoritaire de la Dépressive, qui reprenait calmement son souffle ainsi que son air de boeuf originel. Sans même qu'elle n'eût à dire quoique ce soit, le Patron lâcha le collet du Geek, reculant de plusieurs pas tandis que le Hippie allait chercher un balais pour ramasser les morceaux de l'assiette brisée sur le parquet froid de la cuisine. Le plus jeune s'empara du porte balais et le pervers alla chercher la poubelle non loin, un silence morbide et lourd pesant sur leurs épaules durant ces longues minutes. Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme à lunettes les scrutèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent finis. Puis, elle soupira. Quelle bande de gamin.

"Bon. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui a commencé... J'en ai rien à foutre enfaite. Évitez seulement de casser une assiette la prochaine fois... Et gueuler moins fort aussi, j'vous entends jusque dans ma chambre, qu'elle souffla, avant de faire une pause. Et vous pouvez parler aussi, j'vous ai pas coupé la langue à ce que je sache...

-Si tu l'avais fais, avoue que tu te serais servie de la mienne pour te faire plaisir, hein bébé~? Susurra le Patron près d'elle, un ricanement sournois quittant sa gorge.

-Ta gueule... Fuck, c'tait malsain ça, _biatch_ , répondit la Dépressive en le poussant, ouvrant le frigo pour se prendre une bière."

Elle y était habituée, elle connaissait bien le Patron, elle connaissait son côté malsain et de dangereux psychopathe. Elle savait bien sûre à quoi s'attendre dans la plupart des cas... Même si des fois ce qui sortait de sa bouche sale avait le don de lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, de faire tordre son estomac dans des angles bizarre ou encore de la faire verdir de la tête aux pieds, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces simples petites choses qui faisait de lui le Patron que tout le monde aimait (ou presque, faut pas rêver non plus). Le pervers égocentrique et quelque peu narcissique par moment... Le dangereux fou à tendances pédophiles, voir même zoophile et masochiste, ainsi que des milliers d'autres délits sexuels glauques et peu communs... Penny avait beau être dégoûtée par moment des saloperies qui lui passait par la tête, elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle était en partie comme lui. Elle avait elle aussi ce côté pervers, peut-être moins crade et intense, mais elle l'avait. Généralement, on dit toujours que l'élève finit par dépasser le maître, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Elle avait beau être coquasse par moment, son maître était fort doué là-dedans. Un autre soupir quitta sa gorge; elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle se tenait la tête dans le frigo depuis cinq minutes, que le Geek et le Hippie était dans le salon en train de bruyamment jouer à la console, et que le Patron était au comptoir, regardant ses Mails douteux sur son phone, scrutant la Dépressive depuis les verres sombres de ses lunettes fumées.

"Biatch...?"

Ladite "biatch" sursauta à l'entente de sa voix rauque et sensuelle, secouant frénétiquement la tête. Elle remonta ses lunettes d'un geste maladroit, cherchant les bières des yeux. Quand elle les trouva finalement, elle vit qu'il ne lui en restait qu'une. Sans attendre, elle s'en empara, mais un bras puissant entoura sa taille, la ramenant contre le corps chaud derrière elle. Elle sentit son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque, puis le creux de son oreille, un frisson parcourant la totalité de son corps. Ses joues d'ordinaire si blanches avait désormais cette jolie couleur rosée et mignonne qui la rendait si désirable aux yeux du pervers en habits noirs, qui laissa un petit sourire étirer les coins de sa bouche. Il profita du _bug_ mental de Penny pour s'emparer de sa bière dans sa main, mordillant son oreille par la suite.

"Merci pour la boisson, bébé~..."

Le Patron se recula vivement, ricanant tout en décapsulant la bière dont il bu la moitié d'une traite. La rouquine mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua la tête et abaissa ses prunelles noires dans sa main désormais vide. La porte du frigo se referma au moment où elle détourna la tête vers l'homme en face d'elle. Elle grogna et croisa les bras.

"C'était ma bière, connard! Qu'elle siffla, comme un serpent en colère.

-J'avais soif, moi. À moins que tu ne préfères que je bois autre chose, Penny~...

-Pat'!"

La Dépressive ne put empêcher le rouge sur ses joues d'y rester bien encré, tentant ce contrôler sa gêne en face du pervers. Il reposa ses lèvres charnues sur sa bière, se penchant légèrement vers l'arrière pour en boire le liquide aigre et froid, qui se mit bientôt à couler sur son menton, sa gorge ainsi que sa clavicule finement dessinée; puis, finalement, le haut de son torse imposant légèrement à la vue sous sa chemise noire froissée et entrouverte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, fixant les coulisses de bière le long de sa magnifique peau d'un teint parfait, de la salive se formant sur le coin de sa bouche. Le pervers en habits noirs lécha le bord de la canette, avant d'en faire de même avec ses lèvres, avant de descendre son regard sur la Dépressive qui salivait presque, ayant l'eau à la bouche suite à des fantasmes sûrement bien chauds et crades, ses yeux rivés sur le torse du jeune homme. Il ricana et attrapa son visage, la faisant sortir de sa douce et belle rêverie.

"On serait pas entrain de rêvasser d'moi, par ici, ma p'tite Dépressive...? Roucoula-t-il, sa langue taquine passant sur ses babines."

Elle secoua distraitement la tête, le rouge dans ses joues étant à présent aussi foncé que celui d'une tomate bien mûre. "N-Non! L-Lâche moi, Pat'!"

Une main puissante agrippa son fessier, la faisant hoqueter. "Si tu savais à quel point ton cul est désirable, biatch."

Prise dans un élan de gêne incontrôlée, elle le gifla et le repoussa, replaçant ses lunettes pour la énièmes fois sur son visage. Le Patron resta un moment là, une main sur la joue. Il siffla

"Mais c'est qu'elle apprend vite la p'tite! Il fit une pause, puis repris, d'un air détaché, mais toujours pas assez. T'as encore du niveau à avoir si tu veux un jour avoir l'espoir de me retrouver dans ta chambre, bébé."

La Dépressive changea subitement d'air, abaissant doucement et lentement sa main. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Patron de lui parler comme ça. D'habitude, ça se voyait lorsqu'il se la pétait de façon ironique et drôle; mais là ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien plus distant, sec et froid. S'en était presque méchant. Dire qu'habituellement il la traitait en princesse et lui parlait doucement comme la brise... La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise, les lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle allait parler. Après un moment elle réussit finalement à articuler;

"Q-Quoi...?"

Le Patron secoua la tête. "Rien, laisse, c'est sûrement trop pour ta p'tite tête. J'te laisse, mon bébé, j'ai des sites à aller administrer!"

Aussitôt, il grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre au deuxième, laissant la Dépressive en plan, comme une conne, avec la bouche toujours entrouverte sous la stupeur. Il aimait bien l'appeler la "P'tite tête", mais cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle soupira. Sûrement qu'elle se faisait des idées. C'était dans son habitude après tout, de se jouer des films pour se tuer encore plus à chaque jour. Tel un dépressif.

"Mieux vaudrait aller prendre mes médocs..." Se souffla-t-elle, ravalant sa salive de travers en montant lentement les marches jusqu'à sa chambre au même étage que celle du Patron, ouvrant sa porte en chêne pour s'engouffrer dans sa pièce plongée dans la pénombre, ses médocs traînant sur sa table de chevet à côté du lit...

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Voilàaa! Premier chapitre! Je sais pas s'il est vraiment bon, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment, désolé! TwT Le deuxième chapitre est déjà en cours de rédaction et paraîtra cette nuit ou au courant de la matinée si je ne manque pas d'inspiration ou si je ne m'endors pas sur mon clavier. Y'a déjà la Dépressive qui se la joue parano, le Patron qui la drague chaudement... Wuah, ça commence bien tout ça! Je sens que ça va être endiablé, cette fanfic! :D_

 _Les "reviews" sont bien appréciés! N'hésitez pas à "follower" ou "liker" la fanfic si elle vous à plu et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, le chapitre deux! :'3_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wuah! Déjà 2 "followers" pour la fic! 2 putain de "followers" quoi! OO: Pour moi c'est énorme en si peu de temps! J'vous aime bordel! C'est fantastique. Donc pour fêter ça, deuxième chapitre mes biatchs! 8D Oh yeah. Je sens que cette fic va vraiment être endiablée, pas vous? Avec les fantasmes précoces de la Dépressive et notre dragueur de Patron... Ça commence bien! Donc bon, let's go~!_

 _Aucun personnage de Salut Les Geek ou autres YouTubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ici n'est miens. Seulement mon personnage Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^W^)_/' **A NOTER QUE;** pour adapter le tout à l'histoire, je dois modifier légèrement quelques épisodes. _

_**RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "La Dépressive réussit à calmer les ardeurs du Hippie, Geek et Patron, les regardant également ramasser le bordel qu'ils ont foutu comme ça dans la cuisine. Se faisant ensuite draguer et piquer sa bière par le Patron, elle reste néanmoins marqué par ses dernières paroles, qui pour elle étaient froides et méchantes. Mais elle se dit qu'elle se faisait sûrement des idées et monta à sa chambre pour prendre ses médocs."_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE DEUX-**

La Dépressive soupira et scruta le petit amas de médicaments dans sa grande main fine. Une... deux...trois...quatre...cinq... Cinq pilules. Elle inspira et se fixa dans la glace, fixant avec dédain sa silhouette ronde et grande, trop imposante. Si seulement elle pouvait être plus mince, avoir de plus belle formes et un teint basané, sans imperfections et douce comme celle d'un bébé. Si seulement elle savait être plus sensuelle, plus dragueuse et savait bouger son derrière en rythme à du Miley Cyrus. Si seulement elle pouvait être une de ces putes plastiques qu'il se tapait lorsqu'il les voyait. Si seulement elle pouvait être une autre personne, son opposé.

Elle déglutit et porta ses médicaments à sa bouche un par un, les avalant sans difficulté sans même avoir besoin de verre d'eau. C'était une routine pour elle. Elle laissa un sourire distant étirer les coins de ses lèvres vers le haut, démontrant ainsi la profondeur des cernes sous ses banals yeux de couleur encre. Un ricanement étouffé quitta sa gorge, aussi vide que son regard et aussi détaché que le rictus sur son visage rondelet. Bien vite sa vision s'embrouilla et elle se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur son matelas qui grinça sous le poids, s'empêchant de craquer sous le choc. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses tempes sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. D'un murmure effacé, elle dit;

"Don't you dare forget the sun, love..."

 ******TIME SKIP, YOLO******

"Ça tourne."

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour cette cinquième saison de SLG, et toute l'équipe est de retour..."

La dépressive bailla avec lassitude, observant Mathieu tourner son quatre-vingt-sixième épisode derrière la caméra, l'écoutant distraitement et ne s'assurant même pas que ça tournait. Puis quand elle vit que c'était à son tour d'aller vers la caméra pour se mettre en plan, elle soupira, et s'engagea en faisant la gueule, comme d'habitude. Avec son air sombre, mort... Déprimé.

"S'lut les gens... Quel plaisir de vous revoir... Youpi."

Le Patron arriva, sa clope entre les doigts, se foutant délibérément de la gueule de Mathieu et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. "Nom de Dieu c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux! T'es chauve putain!"

Mathieu roula un peu les yeux. "Ouais, han... bahh... Euh z'auriez pas vu le Panda?"

"Non, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de cheveux?" Il fit une pause et dériva ses yeux sur son créateur. "Nom de dieu..." Souffla le Geek en enlevant sa casquette.

"Bordel elle est où ta touffe, gros?" Ricana le Hippie en tapotant légèrement sur sa casquette.

"Nom de dieu, nom de dieu, nom de dieu..." Répéta le pervers en habit noir, replaçant ses lunettes fumées bien classe sur son nez.

Pendant que c'était un peu le bordel entre Mathieu et ses potes, la Dépressive bailla encore, sachant déjà ce qu'elle devait faire par la suite. Elle s'empara d'une corde avec un noeud coulissant, la passa autour de son cou et tira sur le haut, faisant semblant de se pendre devant l'absurdité de ses copains. Ils se turent tous, regardant son corps tomber.

"J'crois qu'elle en avait trop prit, gros!"

"Ah non... pas la Dépressive!"

"Eh bien... J'espère qu'elle sera plus profonde que la dernière fois où je l'ai-.."

"MERCI Patron mais on veut pas savoir ce que t'as fais avec Dépressive la dernière fois. Et attaquons cette cinquième saison avec une publicité, pendant que... J'essaye de voir ce qui va pas avec Dépressive." Mathieu lança un petit sourire ironique à la caméra avant de rapidement commencer à monter la prochaine scène.

Elle se releva et coupa la corde, enlevant la corde d'autour de son cou frêle, allant s'asseoir près du Panda pendant qu'ils tournaient le reste de l'émission, ses yeux divaguant sur le Patron à maintes reprises d'un air rêveur. Il était tellement beau, grand et viril, avec ce sourire en coin sexy... L'air mystérieux que lui donnait le choix de ses habits ainsi que ses lunettes fumées le rendait encore plus spécial et charmeur, elle avait toujours aimé les hommes mystérieux. Il avait l'air si fort, si grand et courageux... C'était un homme magnifique malgré sa perversité et son côté de dangereux malade. Un soupire amoureux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Penny, un léger sourire naissant sur son visage rêveur. Qu'il était tombeur, ce Patron... Mais tellement égocentrique. Quoique gentil envers elle. Mais elle se rappela que ce ce n'était pas les longues relations qu'il chérissait, mais bien les conquêtes d'une nuit au corps plastique aussi profonde que des putain de marais. La Dépressive sortit avec lassitude de sa rêverie, sortant sa trousse de maquillage pour en appliquer sur le Panda pour son entrée dans la cinquième saison.

 ******DEUXIÈME TIME-SKIP, SORRY******

"Prof?" L'interpella la rouquine, passant sa porte en toquant sur celle-ci.

"Oui, ma Pripri?" Lui répondit-il d'un air lointain, la tête enfouit dans un bouquin.

Elle s'avança vers le scientifique qui, aujourd'hui, n'avait malheureusement plus sa place dans l'émission Salut Les Geeks, mais il restait quand même une partie de Mathieu et de la troupe de ses personnalité. Ce qui est de même pour la Fille, qui ne fait plus partie des épisodes mais qui reste toujours là pour tenir bonne compagnie aux gens (surtout pour les faire chier, enfaite). Il fredonna une petite chansonnette, tournant les pages de son livre avec bonheur et légèreté, comme si tout allait bien, comme si pour lui, le fait de ne plus faire partie de l'émission ne le dérangeait pas. Le Prof releva les yeux vers la Dépressive qui s'assied devant lui, toujours avec son air déprimé et triste.

"Dis... Est-ce que c'est possible de vraiment aimer notre opposé? Menfin... Quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à nous... Et ce volontairement? Est-ce que notre cerveau le fait exprès?"

"C'est des réactions chimiques des neurones, vous recherchez l'aventure et l'audace dans une relation trépidante digne de Mission Impossible, et ce, bien inconsciemment. Vous voulez que ce soit intense, que vous ayez du plaisir jusqu'à épuisement..." Il fit une pause.

"Et...?" Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Le Prof ne répondit pas pendant longtemps, feuilletant son livre en réfléchissant, tandis que Penny attendait en se grattant la nuque. Elle commençait à se demander ce que le Prof allait lui sortir comme ânerie ou théorie sans queue ni tête... Ou bah s'il allait sortir un truc intelligent comme sa phrase d'avant. Mais venant de lui, fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose.

"C'est sûrement aussi un complot avec les illuminati! Ils vous possèdent, vous contrôle, vous êtes une marionnette! C'est pour ça que vous étiez brûlées au bûcher e-..."

"Merci. Au revoir."

Sans se préoccuper des appels en vain du Prof, elle se leva et laissa sa chaise tomber au sol, des larmes lui brouillant la vue. Était-elle donc condamnée à vivre ainsi, sans réponse à ses questions? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime la mauvaise personne? Y'avait-il une solution pour plaire à son bien-aimé? Est-ce que le résonner était chose possible!? Tant de questions sans réponses, qu'elle avait tant espéré d'avoir. Sans le savoir, étant trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta légèrement le Patron qui s'arrêta et la fixa. Il vit ses yeux briller de larmes au travers de l'ombre de son visage, et son menton trembler malgré l'immobilité de son visage. Il pencha doucement la tête et posa une main sur sa joue.

"Faut pas pleurer ma Penny, aller, viens là, doucement..."

Sans dire un mot elle se laissa attirer contre son corps musclé et chaud, les larmes roulant sur ses joues comme un couteau sur du steak. Des hoquets et sanglots bruyant quittaient sa gorge serrée par moment, l'empêchant d'éclater en sanglots contre son torse imposant et de tacher sa chemise noire de ses larmes salées. Le Patron posa une main sur son dos et le frotta doucement, commençant à marcher, la ramenant vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait soin d'elle, ni pourquoi il se souciait tant d'elle lorsqu'elle pleurait. Peut-être car sa personnalité dépressive reflétait ce qu'il cachait au tréfonds de lui? Nul ne le savait, mais la seule chose qu'on savait c'est qu'en ce moment il la conduisait d'un pas assuré vers sa chambre, afin de lui donner ses médocs. Il passa sa porte, la déposa sur son lit et lui tendit les pots.

"Tu sais quoi faire maintenant, biatch. Prends-les."

Elle prit les pots et les déposa au sol, ouvrant timidement les bras. "J'veux...juste...un câlin..."

Le Patron laissa un sourire triste illuminer de façon amer son visage, tandis qu'il la prenait de nouveau contre lui. Elle était si douce et tremblait doucement, comme un petit animal fragile qu'on devait protéger des ennemis de la forêt sombre. Elle semblait apeurée et atterrée, pleurant désormais contre lui. Lui qui était d'habitude si pervers, réussissait à être comme ça envers quelqu'un de son entourage. La Dépressive, ce petit corbeau aux ailes trop fragiles pour voler.

"Je suis là, okay? Tu prendras tes médocs après." Qu'il lui susurra tendrement, la berçant silencieusement d'avant en arrière...

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE DEUX-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oui! Ce chapitre est un merdier et je l'assume. Pour le prochain chapitre, je compte faire un "Journal Intime" soit du Patron ou de la Dépressive, afin d'expliquer la raison de leur proximité, donc, une partie de leur histoire et pourquoi Patron peut être si doux avec elle et blablablaaa... Bref, tout ces trucs pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui uni le Patron et mon OC. J'espère que ce chapitre qui a officiellement été finit d'écrit à 3h05 du mat' n'a pas été trop médiocre et qu'il vous a plu. _

_Les "reviews" sont appréciés, tout comme les "favourites"! N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "follower" pour suivre le cour de l'histoire si vous l'avez aimée! Prochain chapitre bientôt, le numéro trois! :D_


	4. Chaptire 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hai~! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, les potes! Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic et qu'il l'apprécie! C'est vraiment gentil, et perso je croyais pas pouvoir recevoir de j'aime ou rien, mais j'en ai reçu, à ma grande surprise. Donc, je vais répondre à ma review, et merci d'en avoir laissé une au fait c'est très gentil! ^3^_

 _ **Bipolxire:** Oui je sais, quand on est fatigué on ne se rend pas trop compte des fautes comme ça, mais je les ai vu alors je vais me corriger sous peu. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de poster un commentaire! :'D_

 _Aucun personnage de SLG ou autres YouTubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^w^)_/'_

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "Dépressive se retrouve avec Mathieu et la bande pour tourner le quatre-vingt-sixième épisode de "Salut Les Geeks", et en même temps le premier épisode de la nouvelle saison, la cinquième saison. Fixant d'un regard amoureux le Patron, elle ira voir le Prof pour lui poser des questions sur l'amour et pourquoi notre cerveau nous fait aimer telle ou telle personne. S'avérant être un échec, elle s'en va, toute triste, bousculant le Patron au passage qui la ramena à sa chambre. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de la calmer."_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE TROIS-**

 _ **DEAR SOMETHING~,**_

Je sais que ce n'est pas mon journal, mais je voulais écrire dans quelque chose c'qui me passait par la tête, j'ai oublier le mien dans ma chambre... Mais je ne veux pas bouger de peur de réveiller Penn' qui s'est endormie contre moi. Alors je lui ai piqué son journal et son stylo sur son lit, et j'en ai arraché quelques pages vides. Bien sûre, j'ai beau être un salaud, mais j'ai pas lu ses écrits. J'suis pas si con non plus, gamin... Bref, ici l'Patron à l'appareil, ou plutôt à l'écrit. En ce moment, je regarde distraitement le corps assoupi près d'moi en écrivant ces quelques lignes. Je me demande comment elle fait pour dormir contre moi sans avoir 'peur'. J'veux dire... J'pourrais bien la violer, non? Si bien qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte une seconde. Mais... Je n'en ai pas envie. Étrangement... C'est peut-être à cause de cette fois-là, où je n'ai fais qu'aggraver son état, que je ne veux plus... Puisque je n'ai rien qui me passe d'intéressant dans l'esprit, je vais te raconter ma rencontre avec la Dépressive, gamin.

C'était il y a environ trois ans, voir peut-être un p'tit peu plus. On venait de finir de tourner un épisode d'SLG, et pendant que je fumais ma clope tranquillou en faisant chier le Geek et l'Hippie, quelqu'un a cogné à la porte. Mathieu s'est levé et est allé voir, il a ouvert la porte et une voix grave lui a répondu. Malgré ce ton grave, il était clair que c'était une femme. Ils ont parlé avant qu'il ne se tasse pour la faire entrer. Au début je l'ai trouvé bizarre, avec sa coupe de cheveux style garçon manqué et ses habits simples, ressemblant à ceux d'un homme. Elle nous a salué d'un air lointain, avec un visage semblant ravagé par la fatigue et les yeux remplis de tristesse. Mathieu nous a dit qu'elle était comme une personnalité de lui, ou quelque chose qu'il avait créé, mais elle s'était sauvée après avoir quitté sa tête et n'était pas revenu avant plusieurs années... Ce jour-là. Elle représentait la dépression, donc son nom était la Dépressive, même si elle disait que son prénom à l'extérieur était Penny Crimsera. Elle avait sourit, nous avait tous serrer la main d'un air joyeux. Mais ça se voyait que c'était de la fausse joie, m'enfin, d'mon point d'vue. J'ai souris de cet air pervers en lui lançant un "tu sais qu'tu m'plaît bien, gamine?" en ricanant. Un sourire amusé avait illuminé son visage. "Ah bon? Et toi aussi j'dois dire", avait-elle répondu de sa voix grave et de son accent exotique. J'étais sûre qu'on allait bien s'entendre à partir de ce moment, même si on était pas mal différents elle et moi. Elle était introvertie, sombre et adorait le métal. J'étais extraverti, égocentrique, pervers et j'aimais le _dance_. Mais ce ne sont pas nos différences qui nous ont empêché de devenir proche l'un de l'autre. Elle m'a appris à jouer de la batterie et à aimer le métal, je lui ai appris à s'affirmer plus et à danser. On s'amusait ensemble, et bien vite, son côté pervers se mit à ressortir. Penn' semblait plus heureuse que jamais, même si ses yeux me montraient toujours que peu importe la situation, elle allait rester triste. Tu vois, gamin, la dépression ce n'est pas quelque chose de poétique comme on l'prétend, c'est bien plus... Mortel et horrible que tu l'pense. Je peux en dire un peu par expérience personnel, mais aussi les yeux d'la p'tite tête en dis gros sur ce qu'elle subit. Débarque de ton délire de Skyrock, gamin. Ceci est une maladie en quelque sorte, il n'y a rien de _cute_ ou de poétique là-dedans...

J'ai toujours comparé la p'tite tête à un bébé corbeau. Elle était sombre, fragile et trop insécure pour prendre son envole. Mais grâce à moi et mon incroyable charisme, elle a pu devenir plus autoritaire et sûre d'elle... M'enfin, d'après ce que j'en vois. Elle arrive à être une très bonne menteuse, même si parfois son p'tit jeu me laisse pas indifférent comme les autres. Il arrive qu'elle craque, qu'elle se mette à pleurer silencieusement en publique. À ce moment, j'sais qu'il n'y a qu'moi qui peut y remédier. Il faut simplement la prendre par les épaules et essayer de la calmer avec des mots rassurants, ou quelques phrases drôles. Quand ça ne marche pas... Il faut soit la ramener à sa chambre et lui faire prendre ses médocs ou la laisser seule, la laissant courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Généralement après, elle joue au piano. Car ouais, elle joue de la guitare, chante, joue du piano et un peu de batterie (la danse c'est pas trop son truc malgré tout)...

Dans sa chambre y'a toujours des cordes accrochées aux crochets dans le fond dans la pièce, et un petit tabouret sous celles-ci. Et c'qui m'fait flipper, gamin, c'est qu'un jour j'arrive et j'vois son corps pendouiller dans le vide, son cou retenu par le noeud coulissant qui serre sa peau. C'est quand même la personne avec qui j'peux parler sans avoir l'air trop crade, et un peu ma seule véritable amie. J'ai essayé souvent de la sauver de sa tristesse, mais ça marche pas. À croire qu'elle est destinée à vivre ainsi. Et peut-être aussi est-elle destinée à une mort atroce? J'ne veux pas l'imaginer. Mais en même temps, ce que j'ai fais ne l'a pas aidé pour le moins du monde. C'est arrivé dans le temps où j'sortais de mon p'tit séjour en taule, là où j'avais des délires sexuels plus violents qu'aujourd'hui. Dans l'temps où j'étais plus méchant, tu vois, gamin...

Ça c'est passé un soir de pluie, il y a exactement 2 ans. J'devais être ivre ce soir là, car je n'arrive pas expliquer mes actions, même aujourd'hui. Je suis simplement rentré dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle sommeillait. Je me suis approché d'son lit, j'ai observé son corps au repos longuement. Ma main droite se glissa sur visage, mes doigts brûlant la réveillant doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, elle allait parler mais j'ai empêché tout son de quitter sa bouche en plaquant brusquement ma main sur son visage, étouffant les sons. Mon autre main s'baladait sans retenue sur son corps marqué de cicatrices que j'ne remarquais pas vraiment... J'ai attraper un foulard pour lui faire un bâillon, avant d'la plaquer contre le lit. Elle avait essayé de se débattre longtemps, mas j'tais trop fort... J'me souviens des perles cristallines qui coulait le long d'ses joues, les marquant de sillons. Dépressive pleurait par ma faute, des couinements étouffés passant au travers du bâillon. J'me souviens lui avoir saisit les hanches, d'avoir marqué son corps d'morsures possessive et de suçon presque noir, douloureux... Quand je l'ai prit sans pitié, me régalant de ses cris silencieux. Ça a duré presque toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si épuisée qu'elle en tombe presque dans les pommes.

Gamin, j'l'ai violé.

C'était horrible quand j'ai su ce que j'avais fait. Les dommages que ça lui a fait étaient irréparables. Elle était si ébranlée qu'elle restait dans sa chambre, elle refusait de tourner dans des épisodes, et n'voulait surtout pas me voir. J'ai regretté. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça... J'étais sûrement ivre mort et en manque... Mais ça n'excuse pas mes actions. D'habitude j'm'en bat les couilles, mais là c'était différent. C'était sur Penny/Dépressive, c'que vous voudrez... Ma seule amie, si j'peux dire ainsi. La seule personne qu'j'croyais pouvoir aider. Je n'ai rien fait à part la détruire plus que sa personnalité le faisait déjà... Un soir j'suis monté à sa chambre malgré tout. J'ai ouvert la porte, elle m'a laissé entrer. Elle ne parlait pas. J'me suis assit sur le lit et j'ai sentit un liquide poisseux toucher mes mains. J'ai allumé la lampe de chevet et j'ai vu du sang. Ses manches bleues d'son pull en était imbibées, tout comme son visage était imbibé de larmes. Son corps tremblait, mes mains relevant avec douceur ses manches vers le haut pour voir ses bras... Ils étaient couverts de coupures. Le sang coulait le long de ses bras et tâchait ses draps, ses vêtements... Elle s'était mutilée. À cause de moi. Dire que je ne lui voulais que du bien, j'avais causé ça. J'me suis reculé, puis lever, avant de m'éclipser dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Je suis allé chercher des serviettes, un petit sceau d'eau, et des bandages. Elle m'a de nouveau laissé entrer, et je me suis remit en face d'elle en r'fermant la porte derrière moi. J'ai plongée une serviette dans l'eau tiède que j'ai ensuite passée le plus doucement possible sur sa peau meurtrie. On n'disait rien, on avait pas b'soin de mots en ce moment, ça aurait brisé le moment. De toute façon, j'trouvais rien à dire. Elle serra les dents, l'eau lui chauffant la peau, mais elle ne bougea pas. J'ai essuyé le sang, nettoyé les plaies autant que j'pouvais me le permettre, l'eau du sceau étant devenue rouge carmine après un seul bras. J'ai sortis les bandages, les ai déroulés pour enrouler son bras droit, avant de couper et d'attacher solidement. J'ai fais la même chose avec son bras gauche. Les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de notre respiration et de la pluie au dehors, cognant contre les carreaux de sa vitre. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser, appuyant mon menton contre son épaule. "Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie", que je lui avais murmuré. Elle savait que j'étais saoul lorsque je l'avais violé, j'puais la vodka à plein nez. Penny n'a rien répondu, hochant distraitement la tête. J'ai embrassé son front, la berçant tranquillement.

"Don't you dare forget the sun, love...~"

J'avais susurré cette phrase. C'était les paroles d'une de ses chansons préférées, gamin.

Après, on s'est remit à traîner ensemble. Elle m'avait tout pardonnée, mais je voyais bien que j'l'avais détruite et que rien ne changera ça pour l'reste de ses jours. Donc, ce que je disais, je n'arrive pas à croire comment elle fait pour dormir contre moi sans avoir peur que je ne la bâillonne de nouveau. Tout ça à cause d'ça. Je soupire. Il est tard, je devrais déguerpir de cette chambre. En plus, il me reste à peine quelques lignes avant d'être à court d'espace. Alors autant s'arrêter ici. D'toute façon, j'n'ai plus rien à dire, gamin. Si ce n'est que j'espère qu'un jour, elle pourra m'offrir un vrai sourire. Et qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus de cicatrices sur ses bras. Plus jamais.

 _-PATRON_

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Un peu de drama dans votre gueule, ça vous dit? Hehe~... *rire de bitch* Voilà un p'tit journal du point de vue du Patron, qui raconte ce qu'il a vécu avec la Dépressive et ses erreurs qui l'ont encore plus détruite. Comment fait-elle pour aimer quelqu'un qui la fait autant souffrir? Ah bah vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être! Merci d'avoir lu en espérant que ça vous a plu! :D_

 _Les "reviews" sont appréciées, et n'hésitez pas à "liker" ou "follower" la fic si elle vous a plu! À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre~!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hai people~! Bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre! Oui, je suis officiellement en feu pour celle-ci, on dirait que je suis entrain d'chier des textes... En espérant que ce soit pas merdique non plus xD (Tu sors u-u) *herm* Donc allons-y avec le quatrième chapitre mes p'tits namours! _

_Aucun personnage d'SLG ou autres YouTubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^3^)_/' _

_**RÉSUMÉ DU DERNIER CHAPITRE:** "Le Patron s'empare du journal de la Dépressive, en arrachant des pages vides et en lui piquant son stylo pour ainsi écrire ce qui lui passe par la tête, pendant que la jeune femme roupille contre lui. Il se met alors à y décrire ses déboires, sa rencontre avec elle, de comment elle était et ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Puis, il y raconte son geste fatal qui changea les tréfonds de la Dépressive à jamais. Il nous raconte ses regrets, sa rage, avant de finalement quitter la chambre en gardant ses écritures avec lui."_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE QUATRE-**

"Tu m'auras pas, biatch!"

"Oh que si j't'aurai, Pat'!"

Le Patron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, crispant ses mains sur la manette d'XBOX noire qu'il tenait entre ses mains moites. La Dépressive, quant à elle, jouait tranquillement, ricanant, se mordant doucement le bout de la langue. C'était rare de voir notre pervers égocentrique jouer à la console, mais quand il le faisait, c'était avec la Dépressive, les deux jouant à un jeu soit de combat, de course, de guerre... Et ce l'un contre l'autre. Leur jeu préféré était cependant Soul Calibur 4. L'aventure se déroule quelque part dans les années mille-cinq-cent, où nous pouvons jouer des guerriers bons ou méchants venant des quatre coins du globe. Le monde est malheureusement déchiré par une guerre sans fin entre l'épée bénite Soul Calibur et l'épée maudite Soul Edge. Le manieur de Soul Calibur, Siegfried Schtauffen, un beau blond en armure argent, prônait la paix; tandis que le manieur de Soul Edge, Nightmare, un truc humanoïde à base d'énergie en armure d'azure, prônait chaos et destruction. En travers il y avait les guerriers qui voulait la paix et les autres qui voulait le mal. Selon le caractère du protagoniste choisi, le Boss Final variait. Il se pouvait même que le Boss Final soit carrément un autre personnage du jeu. Alors ils étaient là, dans le salon, entrain de se battre dans une arène de cerisier et de petite neige tombante. Penny avait prit son personnage préféré, Yoshimitsu, un samourai Japonais bizarre à l'accent British et aux attaques puissantes et rapides; tandis que le Patron se tenait là, avec Raphael, l'escrimeur Français bien chiant et vantard, qui espère que tout le monde rampe à ses pied. Devinez qui gagnait..? La jeune femme, bien sûre.

"Crève biatch! CRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVE!" Qu'il lança en ricanant, martelant les touches.

"Crève toi-même, bâtard!" Lui cracha-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle rigola, et l'envoya valser en dehors de l'arène, faisant ainsi d'elle la gagnante. Elle leva son point en l'air, criant victoire en se foutant délibérément de sa gueule. Il pinça les lèvres en grommelant, n'aimant pas trop qu'on se moque ainsi de lui. Il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière.

"C'pas juste... Ton perso avait une plus longue portée d'attaques et ainsi plus de Ring-Out." Qu'il souffla, lui pichenottant la tête.

Elle couina en ricanant. "T'avais qu'à pas être si nul!"

Ils se mirent à se balancer des insultes à la gueule, riant l'un de l'autre dangereusement. Le Patron se jeta sur Penny, la plaquant contre le divan en lui donnant ce même sourire en coin sexy. Elle se figea, ses joues prenant une mignonne teinte de rose. Les mains du business man se posèrent sur ses flancs, avant de soudainement commencer à la chatouiller. La jeune femme arqua son dos vers l'arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"A-A-Arrêteeeeuuuh... Paaaat'!"

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, avant qu'il ne monte ses mains sous ses bras et ne la chatouille avec plus de vigueur. Elle explosa de rire, se tortillant dans tout les sens, tentant de se défendre. Son rire était doux et mielleux, résonnant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de son attaquant qui fit grimper ses mains à son cou. La victime replia son menton sur son cou, essayant de conter l'attaque, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, ses mains glissant à une vitesse folle sur ses jambes. Elle se mit à essayer de le repousser avec des coups de pieds, rigolant jusqu'à en manquer de souffle et pleurer de rire.

"S-S-STOOOOOO-HOHOHOHOHOHOH-PEEEEUUUUH! PAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Le Patron finit par s'arrêter, fier de lui, sa victime toussant pour ravoir de l'air. La Dépressive lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, reprenant difficilement son souffle en pantelant. Le jeune homme se releva et fila à la cuisine, décrochant son portable en entendant la sonnerie. Il lança un "hello" enthousiaste de sa voix sensuelle, s'appuyant au comptoir pour parler. La façon chaude dont il parlait démontrait sûrement qu'il parlait à une des bonasses avec qui il baise hebdomadairement (ou pas). La jeune femme soupira tristement, l'écoutant rire et lui murmurer des choses salaces au téléphone... Il semblait heureux sans elle. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, après tout? C'était sûrement ça. Peut-être qu'elle n'était-elle qu'une bonne amie, ou juste quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps. Le Patron grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'étage, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, toujours en parlant avec une fille quelconque. Penny resta là en plan quelques minutes. C'était fou le fait que quelque minutes plus tôt, ils s'amusaient et rigolaient, se faisant mitrailler de chatouilles par son ami pervers... et qu'en à peine quelques secondes elle se retrouvait toute seule dans le salon. Un soupire las quitta sa gorge sèche, tandis qu'elle se relevait, dépliant ses jambes lentement, écoutant avec plaisir ses os craquer doucement à mesure que ses jambes s'étiraient. Finalement bien droite, elle se pencha vers l'arrière pour craquer son dos, avant de secouer la tête. Peut-être que c'était son manque de féminité qui ne plaisait pas au Patron...? Sûrement. Mais comment pouvait-elle devenir plus féminine?

"C'est ton manque de féminité, ma vieille. Il n'aime pas les mecs mais bien les bonnes meufs." Lança une voix aigue derrière elle, voix qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à cette idiote de Fille.

"Ouais, merci de me rappeler ce que je sais d'jà..." Elle détourna son regard d'encre sur la blonde. "Eh... Tu pourrais me rendre un service?"

"Mouais... C'est quoi?" Dit-elle, semblant désintéressée.

La rousse hésita un moment. "Tu peux m'apprendre à être une fille?"

Un grand sourire béat illumina le visage de la blonde, qui dans un élan de joie débordante, s'empara du bras de son amie pour l'entraîner avec force dans sa chambre non loin. Elle la poussa sur le lit, la regardant se mettre assise. La Fille referma sa porte et la barra à double tour, allumant la lumière de la pièce dans des couleurs féminine, aux posters de Boys-Band aux cheveux pastels ou au habits à paillettes. Un frisson de dégoût s'empara d'elle, tandis qu'on lui lançait des fringues à la gueule. Attends... Des trucs rose!? Mauve?! Avec des petits chats dessus?! DES RUBANS!? La Dépressive cru à l'évanouissement, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Elle voulait plaire au Patron. Même si elle devait à présent aimer One Direction et les jupettes rose bonbon ainsi que les t-shirt de Mickey Mouse.

"Il était temps que tu te prennes en main! Une fille qui ressemble à ça c'est dégoûtant! Il faut maintenant faire de toi une VRAIE fille."

Elle lui tendit une jupe rayée rose et noire, avec un t-shirt gris pastel, avec un coeur dessus. "Euh... Des manches longues... Je porte que des trucs courts si j'ai un autre truc pour cacher mes bras... "

La Fille roula les yeux et lui tendit des gants qui montent jusqu'aux coudes rayé noir et blanc. "Ça va, maintenant? Et prend mes ballerine à talons compensé bleue marine, aussi!"

La Dépressive s'engagea derrière le paravent, se déshabillant lentement, passant ses doigts sur les reste de cicatrices sur son corps. Celles sur ses bras étant les plus prononcées, tandis que celles sur son ventre étaient pratiquement estompée. Elle les admira, un petit sourire sur son visage. C'était la preuve de ses batailles... Mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement, se rappelant la douleur. Elle secoua la tête et s'empressa de mettre la jupe qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux environ, puis, le chandail gris pastel qui lui piquait la peau. Lorsqu'elle s'empara des gants, ses prunelles vagabondèrent encore sur ses bras. C'était son choix, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de ces marques là...

"T'en met du temps, dis-donc!" Râla la blondasse.

Penny toussota et s'empressa d'enfiler les gants en tissu qui collait à sa peau, empêchant ainsi le monde de voir ses marques. Elle détourna les yeux sur les chaussures et pris les ballerines bleues marines, avant de glisser ses grands pieds dedans... Justesse, elle rentrait de justesse. À peine en sortant du paravent, son amie se jeta sur elle avec du blush rose pâle et du gloss rose saumon. La rousse se figea, se laissant pomponnée comme la poupée de service, la laissant même toucher à ses magnifiques cheveux si bien placés dans son visage. Pour la victime, cela sembla durer des heures et des heures, mais ce n'était qu'en réalité quelques petites minutes. Puis, elle sentit finalement la blonde reculer et laisser son visage en paix. La Dépressive cligna frénétiquement des yeux, avant d'oser un regard vers le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Ses cheveux, au lieu d'être dans un désordre rebelle, était soigneusement coiffés et tirés vers son visage, qui avait été retouché par le blush et ses lèvres de couleur rose. Elle trouvait cet ensemble ridicule, et trouvait également qu'il faisait ressortir ses quelques kilos en trop. Mais... Si ça plait au Patron, pourquoi pas.

"Euh... C'est... Cool, j'crois...?"

"Génial! Maintenant, essaye d'être plus droite. Rejette les épaules et relève bien la tête, ça fera ressortir ta poitrine en même temps!" Lui dit la Fille, tout en souriant d'un grand rictus fier.

La Dépressive hocha la tête, même si sa gueule de déprimé n'apportait pas plus de beauté à son visage rongé par la fatigue, camouflé sous du maquillage. Puis, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, et y fit sortir son amie à la frange rouge qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se figea, apercevant le Patron entrain de manger un sandwich à la dinde au comptoir.

Celui-ci releva le regard sur la silhouette devant lui, et en échappa son sandwich. Mais que c'était-il passé avec Dépressive?! C'était quoi ce délire? C'était pas Halloween! Il la détailla du regard, la reluquant de haut en bas. Il se doutait bien que la Fille l'avait entraînée dans quelque chose de tordu, mais il ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas mal, malgré tout... Mais ce n'était pas son style de vêtement. Le même ensemble mais en noir, avec des trucs gothique par-ci, par-là, aurait été sublimes sur elle. Par contre, il s'avoua qu'elle était plutôt mignonne.

"C'est mignon, P'tite Tête... Mais ça aurait tu plus beau en noir. Ou avec une ch'mise carottée rouge et noire..." Il siffla.

"Oh... D-D-D'accord... Merci."

Il ne répondit pas et l'invita à s'approcher de lui. Elle s'avança timidement et il lui lança un petit sourire amical. "Ça te dirais qu'on aille pique-niquer tout les deux ce Weekend? Il annonce du beau temps, et il serait encore plus beau avec toi, bébé...~"

Penny se mit à rougir. "Euh... Moi...? Moi là?"

"Ouais."

Elle cligna des yeux frénétiquement, la bouche entrouverte sous la stupéfaction et la gêne. Son cerveau ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou bien se méfier. Elle connaissait bien le Patron et savait qu'il ne l'inviterait pas comme ça. Sûrement qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête... Mais bon, pourquoi pas?

"Euh okay! Ça m'dérange pas..."

Le Patron se releva, son téléphone sonnant de nouveau. "Génial! On ira Samedi après-midi, alors! J'te laisse, c'est sûrement Jennifer qui m'appelle là! Ciao~!"

Et comme il le faisait chaque fois, il disparut dans une autre pièce. La Dépressive resta un moment comme ça, avant de se retourner vers la Fille qui lui fit un thumb-up, un grand sourire au visage. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"J'te l'avais dit! Voilà, tu viens de te faire le Patron!"

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATRE-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Et voini-voina! Une Dépressive féminine... Woah. J'y aurais jamais pensé, pour vrai xD. Mais voilà qu'elle vient peut-être de se faire le Patron! Mais vous verrez tout ça au prochain chapitre, car on ne sait jamais ce que le Patron nous réserve... Bonne ou mauvaise surprise? Ah, je spoile pas! Nahnahnah! Ça serait un peu relou, nah? Donc voilà... En espérant que c'était bien. ^^ _

_Les "reviews" sont apprécies, et n'hésitez pas à "follower" ou "liker" la fic si elle vous a plu! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre~!_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre des mésaventures du Patron et de la Dépressive, que vous avez décidé de lire! (Bah ouais, han) Comme vous avez pu le voir, hier je n'ai pas posté un chapitre au courant de la nuit (fuseau horaire Québécois by the way), ou plusieurs chapitres... Menfin, p't'être mais j'm'en souviens plus. Bref. La fatigue, ça vous dit quelque chose? Quand on est insomniaque, c'est dur de trouver le repos donc après 3 jours sans sommeil ou presque, tu te couche et tu dors comme une masse, jusqu'à midi car bon, on rattrape ce qu'on aurais dû dormir, hm?! Donc voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas chié un autre chapitre durant ce paradis qu'est la nuit, car je dormais. Pour une des rares fois. "Oh mon dieu, Penny à dormis! Ça doit faire les news!" **(-Okay, tu sors u-u-)** Herm... Herm. Enchaînons avec ma réponse sur ma nouvelle "reviews", malgré le fais que je t'ai déjà répondu en privé car j'avais la flemme ce matin quand je me suis réveillé à 4h30 du mat pour pisser, de pondre un nouveau texte pour te répondre. **(-C'est quand qu'elle va arrêter de faire la conne au faite? -_- -)**_

 _ **DkuCat:** *herm* Alors pour répondre à ton intéressante question, oui, la Dépressive est entièrement basé sur moi. Le même physique (ou presque, je fais pas deux mètres non plus à mon jeune âge), environ le même caractère et ce foutu problème de manque de féminité. On a environ les mêmes emmerdes, sauf pour l'histoire du viol, j'ai pas perdu ma précieuse virginité, je préfère attendre vers mes 16-17 ans (ça vous en dit gros sur mon âge alors profiter de cette ouverture è-é)... Mais on peux pas me dire; "à ton âge t'es supposé perdre tes dents et pas ta virginité", car c'est finit pour moi, j'ai perdu toute mes dents, et j'ai encore mon précieux sang de vierge. **(-Tu t'égares là...-)** *herm* Oui pardon. Donc voilà, la Dépressive est basé sur moi et également ce joli petit nuage gris qu'est la dépression. Voilà. Et merci, sérieux, ça me fait un grand plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ce que j'écris! :D_

 _Aucun personnage d'SLG ou autres YouTubers Français intégrés ou mentionnés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^-^)_/'_

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "Le combat de jeu vidéo entre le Patron et la Dépressive prend une tournure favorable pour la jeune femme qui fout la raclée de sa vie à notre pervers en habits noirs. S'en suit ensuite une guerre mortelle de chatouille que le Patron gagne haut la main, avant de filer à la cuisine pour répondre à l'appel qu'il reçoit. Dépressive, s'apercevant qu'il parlait avec une des filles de joie de son harem, changea immédiatement d'humeur en passant de la jeune femme rieuse à la fille désespérée devant un amour impossible. Se disant que le manque d'intérêt du Patron à son égard était dû à son manque de féminité, elle se laisse entraînée par la Fille qui la change de haut en bas, de fond en comble et la maquille même de rose pour faire d'elle ce qu'on appelle "une  VRAIE fille". Elle fut ensuite invité à un pique-nique en tête-à-tête avec le Patron un Samedi après-midi, mais elle se doute bien que quelque chose lui passe derrière la tête... Ou peut-être qu'elle vire parano aussi ça on sait pas! **(-On peut lui dire de fermer sa gueule?-)** "_

* * *

 **-CHAPITRE CINQ-**

C'était Samedi matin, une journée ensoleillée et à la température parfaite de vingt-trois degrés, le soleil se montrant le visage mais tout en restant cependant malicieusement caché derrière quelques nuages gris. Dans cette maison, paumée dans un trou quelque part en France, vivait huit personnes exactement. Ces personnes étaient toutes occupées à faire quelque chose, au calme, serein. Le Hippie au comptoir de la cuisine, son pétard dans la bouche entrain de bouffer sa rhubarbe; le Geek s'était enfermé tranquille dans sa chambre, jouant à League Of Legend avec entrain; la Fille dansait au milieu de sa chambre tout en chantant comme une crécelle, ses écouteurs dégageant un air de Justin Bieber; le Prof était quand à lui dans son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son livre de neuroscience; le Panda était simplement assit sur le divan du salon, scrutant la télévision et les News du matin; Mathieu, le "Boss" de ce bordel, dormait comme un bébé, bavant légèrement tout en ronflant comme un train, et le Patron, lui, s'était clôturé dans sa chambre qui puait le sexe à plein nez, administrant sérieusement ses nombreux sites pornos. Mais que faisait la huitième personne de ce bordel? Allons-y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Elle était dans sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, ses rideaux ne laissant que quelques traîtres résidus de soleil envahir la pièce dans laquelle flottait une drôle d'odeur de sang et de fraises. Le lit était défait, les draps de satins rouge, rose foncés et noirs se mélangeant entre-eux, les oreillers rose tachées de sang pliée l'une vers l'autre. Le parquet de bois foncé était fissuré à quelques endroits, des mégots de cigarettes, quelques pièces de vêtements et des feuilles traînant un peu partout, quelques pilules roulant sous le lit soutenu par des barres de métal de couleur blanche. Le dos du lit était appuyé sur le mur du fond, dans le coin nord-ouest de la pièce, séparant le mur de droite à l'autre. La fenêtre se situait sur le mur ouest, décorée de longs rideaux noirs. Sur le mur d'en face du lit était vissé un miroir ovale antique aux décorations gothique, fissuré vers le haut; en dessous y était vissé un évier grisâtre, taché par le sang qui s'était incrusté dedans avec le temps. À droite du miroir se trouvait un "bureau" en verre, avec des pattes en chêne et des tiroirs de la même couleur et fabrique, décorés de poignées argentées. Là dessus y traînait une petite lampe en faux os, quelques livres, un ordinateur portable et des cahiers (enfin, ses "Journaux Intime"), des crayons et des dessins tous plus morbide les uns que les autres. À gauche du miroir se trouvait une bibliothèque gothique antique bourrée de livres jusqu'à en déborder. À côté de son lit, du côté gauche, le seul côté par lequel on pouvait y accéder il y avait une table de chevet en bois pâle, avec encore une fois une lampe en faux os; un cendrier, des cigarettes, une bouteille de bière presque vides, des mégots et des tonnes de médoc' reposaient sur la tablette, l'endroit où elle y déposait ses lunettes la nuit également. Tout près de la biblio', il y avait son garde-robe qui était "dans le mur", on ouvrait une porte et il y avait toute ses fringues, ainsi qu'une corde pendouillant au milieu de l'allée. Cette corde, au dessus d'un tabouret, avec un noeud coulissant... Dans un coin reculé de cette chambre obscure peinte en noire et décorée de taches grises et rouges sang, il y avait des crochets avec d'autres cordes et un autre petit tabouret, on ne sait jamais... Pour combler le tout, près de la porte d'entrée traînait son clavier électrique au son mélodieux d'un piano à queue, sa guitare acoustique et électrique, ainsi que l'enceinte non loin; plusieurs poster de groupes de métal différent était accrochés sur les murs, ainsi que plusieurs feuilles souillées par ses écritures morbides. Voici l'enfers dans lequel la Dépressive s'enfermait tout les jours. Elle trouvait cette chambre accueillante malgré sa noirceur et son obscurité, surtout à cause du petit lustre magnifique que Mathieu lui avait offert l'année dernière.

La Dépressive était étendue dans son lit, fixant le lustre du plafond avec ennui et lassitude. Elle soupira, ses cheveux volant légèrement au passage. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait le petit clapotis que faisait le liquide qui tombait au sol. _Plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac, ploc, plic..._ Un bruit inaudible, imperceptible pour ceux qui ne l'entende pas, ne le cherche pas; un vrai enfers répétitif pour ceux qui l'entendait. Mais elle s'en foutait, à tel point qu'un petit sourire illumina son visage obstrué par ses cheveux. Ses bras étaient étiré sur la longueur de chaque côté de son corps, comme si elle faisait l'ange. Le liquide qui coulait du droit était lentement mais sûrement absorbé par les draps, tandis que celui qui coulait le long de son bras gauche colorait sa peau blanchâtre de rouge, laissant les gouttes tomber au sol dans un bruit silencieux. Une petite mélodie répétitive, en rythme avec les battements irréguliers de son coeur. Sa vision se brouilla de larmes éphémères, les coupures fraîches sur ses bras la brûlant toujours un peu plus au fil des minutes. Mais elle aimait cette douleur. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie malgré sa dépression. Quoi de mieux qu'être en vie? Être mort, se disait-elle. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun ami, elle était trop grande, trop grosse, trop moche, pas assez féminine, trop déprimée... Elle n'était pas bien, elle en avait marre. Celui qu'elle aimait se contrefichait d'elle comme un lycéen se contrefiche de ses devoirs. Malgré ses nombreuses avances à son égard, il ne semblait aucunement attiré vers son amour, délaissant ses cris désespérés pour ceux plus jouissifs d'une jolie blonde aux seins de silicone.

Penny se releva en titubant, la douleur commençant à la titiller plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'à l'évier, s'empressant d'ouvrir l'eau. Ses mains agiles ajustèrent l'eau à la bonne température, tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une serviette foncée qu'elle passa sur sa peau meurtrie, enlevant le sang. Sa mâchoire se serra au contact du tissu rugueux sur les blessures. Peu à peu, son corps finit par s'y habituer et elle frotta un peu plus fort, appuyant bien sur les plaies pour arrêter le sang. Après un moment, elle releva son regard d'encre sur sa réflexion dans le miroir, les larmes lui montant à la tête. La jeune femme déglutit lentement, forçant un sourire amer à sa réflexion, en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté. Bien vide, les petites gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent le long de ses joues rougies par la tristesse.

"Reste...f-forte...okay, Penny? P-Pendant en-encore un p'tit mo-moment... E-Ensuite... Ç-Ça s-sera finit... J'te l'promet. N-N'abandonne pas."

Sa grande main droite de pianiste se posa sur son visage dans la réflexion, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, laissant les larmes couler en silence, se défonçant presque la mâchoire pour rester silencieuse. Elle était tellement absorbée dans un autre monde de tristesse, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était rentré, et qu'il se tenait à la porte qu'il avait soigneusement refermée derrière lui. Il scrutait la jeune rousse en silence.

"Bientôt... Bi-Bientôt j-j'arrêterai de souffrir... Je... Je m'en-m'envolerai vers... les...les cieux...pour rejoindre...les...au-autres anges..."

La silhouette tout de noir vêtue s'avança aussi discrètement que le vent vers la jeune femme, qui avait appuyé son front contre la glace, jouant avec la lame qu'elle utilisait pour se scarifier de la main gauche, sa main droite sur le miroir. Un hoquet silencieux quitta sa gorge, les larmes tombant dans un bruit silencieux dans l'évier. La silhouette qui était celle d'un homme se mit derrière elle, attrapant doucement sa main gauche, faisant tomber la lame au sol.

"Tu pensais faire quoi avec ça, P'tite Tête?" Souffla d'un ton sec une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement. "P-Patron...?!"

Le Patron remonta sa main le long de son bras, la faisant frissonner. Il sentit quelques résidus de sang tacher ses doigts au toucher. "On dirait que j'arrive trop tard, p'tain..."

Lorsque sa main arriva au niveau de son épaule, il la retourna vers lui, la fixant intensément depuis derrière le verre de ses lunettes fumées. Sa main grimpa jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant avec son pouce, essuyant les larmes en même temps. La Dépressive continua de le fixer avec les yeux ronds, bourrés de larmes qui perlaient encore sur sa peau. Son corps frêle de jeune femme était parcouru de petits tremblements, quelques couinements étouffés se glissant jusqu'aux oreilles du pervers en habits noir. Il sourit en coin. Un petit sourire triste mais à la fois rassurant, le plus triste des sourires qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

"Tu dois arrêter de t'faire ça, gamine... Pourquoi abîmer ce si joli corps...?"

Un moment de silence s'interposa entre eux deux avant qu'elle ne sanglote timidement. "Mais j'ai mal... Pat'..."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et entoura son corps de ses bras puissants, afin de la ramener près de lui. Son coeur se pinça dans sa poitrine, à la vision de ce petit être fragile qu'il aimait tant, se détruire comme ça. Lui qui était d'habitude si cruel et pervertit, était si tendre envers cette petite poupée de porcelaine fragile comme tout. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal. Il n'arrivait pas à être autre chose qu'un homme tendre en sa présence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux lorsqu'elle était, et triste quand elle l'était. Peut-être l'aimait-il plus qu'en amie...? Le pervers toussota, glissant deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

La Dépressive vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser voir sur le visage du Patron. Elle y vit une larme.

Il pleurait.

Lui, d'ordinaire froid qui ne laissait jamais son égo de côté, pleurait.

"Ça me tue de t'voir comme ça, bébé... Alors arrête. J't'en pris. Et j't'interdis d'aller r'joindre ces saloperies d'anges... Ta place est ici, avec moi, ma P'tite Patronne."

La Dépressive rougit, clignant frénétiquement des yeux. "Avec toi..?"

"Oui. J'te jure, si jamais tu t'suicide, bordel de merde... Je m'en remettrai jamais... J'm'en fous des épisodes. Rien n'sera plus pareil sans toi, gamine... Alors stop." Lui dit-il, lui lançant un doux sourire paisible, essuyant sa larme sur sa joue.

Après cette phrase, elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, et une grande bouffée de joie l'envahir. Jamais il ne lui avait dit de pareil choses, c'était magnifique. Aux yeux d'une femme amoureuse, c'était divinement beau... Comme lui. Tout ce qu'il projetait était beau, menfin... Presque. Elle lui sourit timidement, sourire qui fit fondre le coeur du Patron. Aussitôt, il sentit ses joues gagner un peu de chaleur et de rougeur, donc il se recula doucement, jetant la lame à la poubelle avant d'ébouriffer la touffe de cheveux de la "p'tite tête".

"Allez, prépare-toi, gamine, j'vais faire le lunch pour notre pique-nique."

Elle hocha la tête, l'observa quitter la chambre avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire sa bouche aux traits d'ordinaire si crispés. Elle tournoya un moment sur elle-même, heureuse, avant de s'étirer prestement, se penchant ensuite vers son lit. Elle replaça les oreillers, les taponnant brusquement avant de tirer les draps vers le haut, balayant ensuite les plis pour ne laisser qu'un beau lit bien fait et propre. La jeune femme se retourna vers sa garde-robe et en ouvrit la porte, fixant ses vêtements avec hésitation. Puis, elle opta pour un chandail de Three Days Grace noir, avec une manche longue et l'autre courte et déchirée. Elle s'empara d'un gant rayé noir et blanc pour cacher son bras, puis d'un skinny jeans troué avec des chaînes, d'un noir délavé qui allait avec son haut. Penny prit des des chaussettes rouges au hasard, qu'elle enfila prestement avant de mettre un ruban rouge autour de son cou, ainsi que ses Converse. Elle se lança un micro sourire dans la glace, ébouriffant sa tignasse avant de dévaler les marches jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle percuta le Patron en chemin, leur visage se retrouvant à un millimètre de l'autre.

"Oh... Hello, biatch~..." Qu'il ricana, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Hai!" Penny se recula vivement, les joues roses.

Le Patron la fixant longuement, elle était ravissante. Tant qu'il dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tant elle était mimi. "Tu me plaît gamine, habillée comme ça... Ça t'vas très bien."

La Dépressive ne fit qu'hocher la tête en remerciement, le pervers en habit noir l'invitant à le suivre. Il lui ouvrit la porte, tel un gentleman, tenant de l'autre main la petite glacière avec leur lunch dedans. Ils se mirent alors à marcher, le soleil créant une contraste magnifique sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme, qui resplendissait dans ses habits noirs et simples. Un look différent, mais bien à elle, qui lui allait bien. Il était rassuré qu'elle n'aille pas opté pour ces stupides vêtements que la Fille lui avait refilé. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit sa main froide dans la sienne qui était chaude comme la braise, et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Ses yeux de couleur encre se posèrent avec surprise sur le pervers, qui ne fit que répondre.

"J'ai déjà passé très p'tain d'près de perdre plusieurs fois. Alors je te tiens avec moi pour être sûre que tu ne t'en aille pas... L'temps passé avec toi est toujours magnifique, alors autant en profité, gamine."

Elle rougit. Ce qu'il pouvait être romantique quand il voulait...

"Tu te souviens du lac que tu aimais tant...? Bah c'est là qu'on va dîner. On va pouvoir regarder les canetons aussi."

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE CINQ-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Et voilà! Finalement finit! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais occupé aujourd'hui. Et avant que vous ne soyez perdu, pour nous, les Québécois, le Dîner c'est l'heure du lunch, à midi quoi. J'ai entendu qu'en France ça se dit le Déjeuner...? Perso qu Québec on dit "Déjeuner", "Dîner" et "Souper". Donc bref, j'ai décidé que le Patron serait un peu romantique pour ce chapitre-ci, car bon, même les plus pervers peuvent avoir leur petit côté câlinours, han? Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre, le sixième paraîtra demain! Je sais que celui-ci était un peu court, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspie alors... Voilà. ._

 _Les "reviews" sont appréciées et n'hésitez pas à "liker" ou "follower" la fic si elle vous à plu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Ciao~! :D_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Coucouuuu~! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Désolé s'il a mit du temps à venir, j'ai eu de gros problèmes familiaux et tout, et je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'état physique ou mental pour écrire d'autre chapitre... En plus mon PC est en réparation, il n'est pas encore complètement rétabli mais je peux tout de même l'utiliser pour écrire. Ah, j'allais oublier! J'ai créé un compte avec ma meilleure amie, que nous allons remplir de fanfics écrites à deux! Un peu comme un RP quoi... Si vous êtes intéressé, notre pseudonyme est "Penny and Gals". Oui je sais, on a encore rien posté mais ça s'en vient! Les nombreuses fanfictions sur nos fandoms tout aussi nombreux arriveront bientôt! En attendant, c'est l'heure de répondre à mes reviews~... _

_**Bipolxire** : Ouiiiii, ça en deviendrait un crime~! Et tu vas devoir lui en faire des câlins, j'suis du genre à adorer maltraiter mes perso! xD _

_**DkuCat:** Merci beaucoup! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît~... :333 _

_Aucun personnage de la série SLG, ou autre YouTubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage, Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** '\\_(^-^)_/'_

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "Clôturée dans sa chambre toute aussi sombre que son être et son âme souillée, la Dépressive se plonge dans ses pensées et sentiments détruits sans un bruit. Ses bras couvert de nouvelles coupures toute fraîches la font souffrir, mais cette souffrance ne lui arrache que de magnifique sourire douloureux. Ne pouvant plus supporter la sensation de brûlure dans ses bras, elle se relève de son lit pour aller les nettoyer à son évier, avant de relever les yeux vers sa réflexion dans le miroir. Elle s'effondre en sanglots, se suppliant de ne pas abandonner. Le Patron se glisse derrière, s'emparant de sa lame pour la jeter. Doucement, il la prend dans ses bras, la berce, lui susurrant de jolies choses pour lui remonter le moral. Chose faite, il la laisse se préparer pour leur pique-nique." _

* * *

**-CHAPITRE SIX-**

 _ **DEAR FUCKING DIARY, **_

Aujourd'hui, c'était Samedi, un jour bien banale qui avait commencé par un néant de souffrance. Habituel rituel de moi, la Dépressive. Mais... Depuis quelques jours ma souffrance est un peu plus un fardeau que d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que les sourires du Patron me donnent de faux espoirs? Peut-être parce que j'étais en manque et que le Hippie ne m'avait pas encore rapporté ma drogue? Peut-être juste parce que je suis conne de toujours espérer mais en sachant que rien n'arrivera? Qui sait, même moi je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Je suis perdue dans mon propre moi. Je ne me comprend plus, je ne suis plus rien.

Alors comme je disais, tout ça avais commencé par des cauchemars concernant le Patron. J'ai rêvé qu'il m'amenait pique-niquer et tout c'bordel. J'ai rêvé qu'il me parlait doucement, mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais ailleurs. J'me souviens pas de ce qu'il disait... Je n'entendais que des bourdonnements. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. On marchait ensemble, y m'tenait la main. On est arrivé près d'une falaise. Puis, j'ai vue qu'il y avait deux autres filles, des très jolies filles, une brunes au gros cul et une blonde au gros seins. Elles ont salué le Patron d'un air provocateur, le faisant ricaner. Il s'était assit près d'eux, me laissant de côté. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Vous savez tous ce que le Patron fait en présence de deux jolies minois? Bah il baise, _fuck_! Voilà! Il les a baisé sous mes yeux! Je me souviens de m'être réveillé par la suite, des larmes dans le coin des yeux. J'angoissais sur une sortie que j'allais avoir avec le Patron aujourd'hui, c'était un peux n'importe quoi, non? Mon bras s'était étiré jusqu'à ma table de chevet, s'emparant de ma bouteille de bière tiède et à moitié vide. J'en bu des gorgées, avant de bailler. J'étais complètement crevé, donc j'me suis rendormie aussitôt. Et bien sûre, il fallait que ce soit le même rêve. J'ai dû le voir comme ça, entrain de...de...de... *herm* De s'amuser, me laissant derrière. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, mais je me souviens seulement qu'il m'a tiré par les cheveux et balancer dans le vide de la falaise, me faisant réveiller en sursautant, pleurant et haletant dans mon lit.

À ce moment j'aurais voulu m'allumer un pétard pour tout oublier, mais je n'en avais plus, j'devais attendre que le Hippie m'en ramène d'autre. J'ai soupiré. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Bientôt, ce fut des sanglots incontrôlés. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon corps tremblais, mon esprit divaguait et ma gorge se serrait, me faisant hoqueter et sangloter silencieusement. Je pleurais, tout simplement. J'ai pleuré, et pleuré, et pleuré, me défonçant les oreilles avec de la musique. Du Get Scared. Quand l'aube arriva, j'ai décidé de faire sortir la douleur en m'emparant de ma lame.

Les gens ne comprennent pas le bien que nous apporte cette autre douleur, ils trouvent ça stupide, disent que c'est un cas d'asile psychiatrique... Laissez-nous vivre en paix. On ne peux juste plus supporter la douleur et le malaise qu'on ressent à l'intérieur, on ne contrôle plus rien, on ne sait plus rien. On est comme perdu et entrain de se noyer. On est comme perdu dans l'océan. C'est comme se noyer _over and over again_ , sans arriver à mourir. Notre coeur moisit dans notre poitrine, notre cerveau baigne dans un néant de pensées paranoïaques qui nous dévorent et tracasse un peu plus chaque jour. On est trop paresseux pour faire quoique ce soit, car on sait que malgré tout ça ne sert à rien. Et pour moi, classé dans la catégorie "Dépressifs-Anxieux"... C'est plus complexe. On est à la fois trop "paresseux" et "épuisés" physiquement et mentalement pour faire quoi que soit, mais en même temps on arrête pas de soucier des gens autour et de ce qu'il pense de nous, on paranoïe et le stresse nous empare. On a envie et en même temps non. C'est juste tellement... Con. Donc, toute cette douleur qu'on encaisse, on a envie de la faire sortir. On passe cette souffrance dans une autre physique qu'on peut contrôler... Notre vide s'écoule de notre sang... La sensation de brûlure que ça nous procure nous prouve que nous sommes là, qu'on se bat. Ça nous prouve que nous sommes vivant.

J'ai longtemps fixé le plafond de ma chambre, les bras étendus le long du corps, laissant mes draps absorber le liquide poisseux et rouge qui glissait le long de mon bras droit. Le gauche, pendouillant hors du lit, fut bientôt taché de sang à la grandeur, le liquide tombant doucement de mes doigts pour aller s'écraser contre le parquet de bois franc foncé. _Plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac, ploc, plic, plac_... Je laissait mes yeux se remplir de larmes par la douleur suite à mes rares clignement de yeux et la tristesse, mon cerveau divaguer dans le vide intersidéral et mon coeur crier à l'agonie dans ma poitrine. Mes oreilles écoutait la mélodie du sang contre le planché, tandis que mes veines pulsaient en rythme avec les battements de mon coeur. Je ne pensais à rien, je ne voyais rien. Il n'y avait que le noir devant mes yeux... Avant que je ne décide finalement d'me lever pour aller nettoyer mes blessures.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'ai commencé à pleurer en me fixant dans la glace antique devant mes yeux. "Tout va bien, n'abandonne pas", me murmurais-je à moi-même. J'étais si absorbée autre-part que je n'avais même pas remarquer le Patron qui était rentré. Il s'était glissé derrière moi, m'a attrapé le bras et a jeté ma lame. J'étais interloquée, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il s'était pointé ici car il se souciait de moi. Mais le truc que j'ai eu le plus de difficulté à avaler était le fait qu'il pleurait.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je me sentais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'a simplement pris dans ses bras, m'a bercé en me murmurant que tout allait bien.

Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il ne supporterais pas de me perdre.

Est-ce que je devrais?

Foutaises, autant profité d'un faux bonheur tant qu'il en est encore l'heure.

Je me suis vêtit dans de beaux atours, avant de descendre vers lui. Il m'a rapproché de lui, m'a soufflé qu'il ne me lâcherai plus jamais en me prenant le main.

C'était tellement beau et mignon, que je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher non plus. J'étais heureuse qu'il me regarde, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Il m'a amené à ce parc que j'aimais tant, avec cette nature de toute les couleurs et les petits oiseaux, écureuil et autres petits animaux adorables. On s'est assit face à face, près du lac. Il m'a sourit et m'a tendu un plat de salade de macaroni ainsi qu'un sandwich. "J'ai fais tout c'que j'pouvais, pour que ça t'plaise, gamine", avait-il dit en ricanant. Attends... Il s'était vraiment donné la peine de cuisiner? Du jamais vu. On a mangé ensemble, et franchement, c'était bon, à ma grande surprise. On lançait des petits bouts de pain aux canetons, on rigolait sur des jeux de mots salaces et des blagues de cul (bah ouais, faut pas trop espérer non-plus). Il était beau quand il riait comme ça...

Sans poser de questions je l'ai suivit lorsqu'il me l'a demandé. Il m'a amené non-loin pour nous acheter des sucettes glacées (notamment appelées "Popsicle" au Québec"). La mienne à la framboise bleue et la sienne à la fraise. "Tu sais ce qu'on peux faire avec une sucette glacée?" Avait ricaner le Patron. Pour rigoler j'avais répondu que je ne savais pas, alors il s'est assit au sol, devant le lac, suivit par moi, appuyée sur l'arbre juste à côté. Il s'approcha alors de moi et croqua mon popsicle à l'endroit même ou j'en prenait une léchée de l'autre côté. J'ai sursauter, mais je n'ai rien fait, le laissant manger ma friandise glacée. Puis, il arriva vers mon visage, et sans même me demander la permission, il m'embrassa tendrement. Un rouge pivoine s'incrusta dans mes joues, ses lèvres si douces et chaudes posées avec délices contre les miennes.

J'ai simplement figé là. J'ai "beugé" mentalement".

Ça arrivait vraiment là?

Il m'embrassait vraiment là?

Le Patron s'était doucement reculé en rigolant, croquant dans son popsicle. "Eh bien, tu goûte franchement meilleur que les autres putes". J'étais incapable de répondre, mangeant avec mécanisme. J'étais sidérée. Quand on eut tout finit il se releva, rangeant tout le bordel dans la glacière avant de me tendre la main. Je pris sa main de nouveau, et lui sourit timidement. Il me sourit en retour, avant de s'allumer une cigarette bien tranquille. Nous n'avons pas prononcé un seul mot pendant tout le trajet, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, ça détruirait le moment. Nous avons simplement marché, connecté par la chaleur de nos mains. J'étais heureuse. Et pas pour de faux cette fois...

Mais le Patron ne change jamais, malheureusement.

Rendu à la maison, son téléphone sonna. C'était bien sûre une de ces filles. Il me laissa, déposant la glacière sur le comptoir pour ensuite se mettre à converser avec cette jolie fille. Il se donnèrent un "rendez-vous", d'après ce que j'ai pu en déduire.

La puissance du coup de pelle dans ma face que ça me procura fut énorme.

Tellement que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Alors tout ça ne voulait rien dire? Ce pique-nique? Ces paroles rassurantes? Et surtout... Ce doux baiser au goût de fraise?

Je n'ai pas bronché devant les autres, me contentant de défaire la glacière et ranger les choses. Encore une fois sans un bruit, je suis monté à ma chambre.

Donc me voilà, assise à mon bureau, écrivant ces quelques lignes, les yeux plein d'eau, surtout par la fatigue et les larmes. Je n'ai plus la force d'écrire, je tombe d'épuisement. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de spécial. C'es sûrement juste la douleur qui me rend si exténuée. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire avant de dormir; Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai quand même espéré.

 **-FIN DU CHAPITRE SIX-**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Voilà, encore un truc mignon! Mais bien sûre, le Patron se fait toujours bombardé d'appel! Rien n'est trop pour sa libido, après tout... Donc voilà, un petit truc écrit comme ça, un peu mignon mais toujours avec cette tristesse derrière. Donc voilà la fin de ce sixième chapitre. Mais que va devenir la relation entre le Patron et la Dépressive...~? Ah, ça je spoil pas! x3 _

_Les "reviews" sont appréciés, et n'hésitez pas à "liker" ou "follower" la fic si jamais elle vous à plu! À bientôt pour le septième chapitre~! :'D_


	8. PETITE ANNONCE

Bon voilà! Comme vous l'avez vu, ça fait longtemps que j'ai updaté cette fanfic! À vrai dire je ne pense être capable de la continuer avant un moment...

Je suis très malade ces temps-ci, j'ai une infection dans le dos qui me fait des douleur au corps et m'empêche d'avoir pleinement de l'énergie. Je mange plus beaucoup, je suis tout le temps cloué au lit... Ça se soigne tranquillement, mais ça m'épuise. Donc voilà.

Qui plus est, je suis retombé dans mon fandom préféré, Naruto. Donc je déborde d'inspiration pour ce fandom tandis que je n'ai plus rien à laisser sur SLG. Donc voilà.

Le chapitre arrivera peut-être bientôt.

 **-PENNY**


	9. LE RETOUR EN FORCE (et en retard)

**BOUYAH, BANDE DE FOUR À PIZZA.**

 **RÉCAPITULATIF::** Cette fanfic a commencée un 15 Juillet 2015, alors que j'étais à fond dans SLG et déchaînée sur la Dépressive. Elle évoluait parfois à deux chapitres par jour _(plutôt par_ _ **NUIT**_ _)_ , un jour entrecoupée d'une petite absence de 3 jours... Puis d'une semaine ou deux, à cause d'une infection qui me clouait au lit. Puis, quand je me suis remise sur pied, j'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai oublié cette fanfic _(un peu comme toute les autres enfaites)_ , et mes fandoms. Je me suis porté vers autre chose _(notamment le dessin,_ _ **BEAUCOUP DE DESSIN**_ _)_... Les cours ont commencés, ce qui me coupait l'inspie... J'ai perdu mon mot de passe et j'ai arrêter de donner signe de vie... Puis, je me repointe en Octobre 2015.

 **APRÈS PRESQUE 3 MOIS D'ABSENCE.**

 **PUTAIN DE BROSSE À CHIOTTES.**

Je suis très enragée contre moi même et en même temps **TRÈS** désolé! Sérieusement, c'était pas prévu! _ J'voulais pas vous oublier! J'voulais paaaas! J'ai pas fais exprès. J'espère seulement que vous allez pas vous mettre tous contre moi pour me trucider... ;;-;; Avec les cours et tout je suis assez occupée mais vous inquiétez pas! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture! Je suis tellement désolé... J'me déteste! xD

J'espère que vous me détestez pas trop. _(Désolé des fautes je suis sur tablette, c'est chaud avec un correcteur)_

 ** _-PENNY_**


	10. ENCORE DÉSOLÉ (oui j'ai merdé)

Je tiens à m'excuser profondément pour ce chapitre qui était supposé arriver bientôt mais qui n'est jamais venu. J'ai posté la chose, mais elle n'a pas uploaded correctement donc elle n'a jamais été postée au grand public et ça me casse les couilles car je m'en suis rendue compte il y a quelques jours seulement. (Entre temps le 2 mois que j'avais avant de que le texte se supprime s'est écoulé) Qui plus est j'avais perdu mon compte et je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours de ça donc ouais... Mais bon vous devez sûrement vous foudre de mes excuses platoniques et ça me va.

Je n'avais pas d'inspiration cela dit, je n'ai rien écrit depuis plusieurs mois, enfin, rien qui ne me plaisait. J'ai eu de gros problèmes de déprime et scolaires, donc je préférais prendre du recule.

Je commence la rédaction aujourd'hui sans faute; cela dit, mon style a un peu changé et l'histoire changera en elle même aussi, mais la Dépressive gardera toujours son côté naïf.

~Penny


	11. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** VOUALA. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai mis les pieds ici ça craint. o-o Donc me revoici avec ce chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver nom d'un chien. Et l'inspiration n'est vraiment pas mon ami ces temps-ci, je ne sais absolument pas comment continuer cette fic'; enfin, je sais quelle fin je veux mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'entre deux quoi. '-' J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop merdique malgré tout, et que je vais réussir à regagner mes lecteurs **(-Parce que tu crois que t'en avais?-)** Oh ta gueule toi. **(-Hehehe~-)** Donc bon j'ai déjà expliqué la raison de mon absence donc on ne va pas s'éterniser là dessus. N'ayant aucune review à répondre, passons tout de suite à la suite._

 _Aucun personnage de la série SLG, ou autre YouTubers Français mentionnés ou intégrés ne m'appartiens. Seul mon personnage, Penny Crimsera alias la Dépressive m'appartiens. **ENJOY** __'\\_(^-^)_/'_

 _ **RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT:** "Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de me perdre. __Est-ce que je devrais? Foutaises, autant profiter d'un faux bonheur tant qu'il en est encore l'heure." Et elle le fit, invitée à un pique-nique avec le Patron; tout deux mangèrent ensemble en regardant le lac, en se racontant des blagues salaces tout en lançant du pain aux canetons, le tout entrecoupé d'un baiser à saveur de fraise. Elle y avait cru, mais il ne faut jamais se fier au Patron; ça ne voulait rien dire, tout n'était que tromperie et illusion. Mais qui sait ce qui se cache sous son jeu du pervers? Sûrement pas elle, qui en délaissant son journal à cause des larmes et de la fatigue, se laissa emporter dans ses songes._

* * *

Elle l'obsédait.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses prunelles rougeoyantes de son visage, ses traits à la beauté si délicate, inaccessibles. Il se contentait simplement de la regarder de loin, la contempler dans cette tristesse qui le titillait.

Mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, de peur de tout détruire encore un peu plus, de l'achever, et de voir son rare et faible sourire mourir par ce qu'il était, ce qu'il portait de plus lourd en lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son doux visage lorsqu'il s'abandonnait à ses songes, d'entendre sa douce voix lorsque le silence le submergeait, de s'imaginer son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il sommeillait. Elle était là, devant lui, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Ses grands yeux ressemblant à de sombres joyaux le regardait, l'examinait tendrement; il avait l'impression de se noyer dans son regard d'ébène, de nager sans pouvoir en ressortir. Ce regard si profond, emprisonnant son âme à l'intérieur d'un gouffre sans fond, dans lequel même si on lançait une pierre, elle ne ferait jamais ' _ploc_ '; mystériosité se mêlait à la tristesse infinie de ses yeux, miroir de son âme, dévoilant son intérieur comme un livre ouvert. Mais qu'ils étaient trompeur, ses yeux! Il fallait bien savoir lire entre les lignes laissées par l'encre... Ses cheveux roux teintés d'un rouge vin dilué dansaient au rythme de ses mouvements, du vent qui soufflait derrière elle, leur odeur de cerise passant sous son nez. Il aimait la petite touche que les taches de rousseurs pâles venaient mettre à son visage d'ange, légèrement rond, ses petites joues lui donnant envie de les pincer à la manière d'une vielle tante en visite. Alors qu'il restait là à la contempler dans son état comateux, il laissa le silence le submergé, driller ses oreilles par une lourdeur saillante. Un bourdonnement lointain lui emplissait la tête, alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. Puis, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, pour en laisser sortir des sons, de doux sons. Elle l'appelait, son nom quittant ses lèvres pleines qui continuait de bouger. Sa voix suave, douce et basse résonnait autour de lui, ses appels venant s'engouffrer dans ses oreilles dans lesquelles le silence s'y était blottie plus tôt. La mélodie envoûtante qu'était sa voix dissipait la lourdeur du silence, dansant dans sa tête. C'était comme si ses pensées étaient réduites en fumée pour ne laisser de place que pour l'écho de son nom dans sa tête, pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur elle. Il adorait l'entendre appeler, sentir ses os résonner avec la douceur de sa voix; il n'arrivait plus à penser, ses esprits laissés à l'abandon sous cette musique qui vibrait en lui. Il était condamné au supplices de cette chanson, qui l'appelait, répétait son nom comme un cercle sans fin. C'était si divin, doux, secret... Rien que pour lui. _Encore_ , pensait-il, _j'en veux plus, encore_... Et elle continua. C'était comme si la voix arrivait à le faire flotter, le transporter ailleurs que dans son éternel mutisme...

Le jeune homme devait ensuite se démener à s'en détacher, à reprendre un minimum d'esprits sur les sons qui chahutait en lui. Il devait se battre pour pouvoir reformuler un minimum de pensées, afin de se focaliser sur autre chose, sur plus encore. Ses prunelles carmines réussirent finalement à se poser sur les lèvres qui bougèrent encore une fois à son intention. Une bouche parfaitement découpée, colorée de rose pâle en harmonie avec sa peau claire. Elles étaient si fines, et semblaient d'une douceur sans fin... Son nom toujours suspendu au bord de ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de celles-ci, s'imaginer leur saveur fruité... Son souffle lent et profond quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes en un halètement discret, alors qu'il dévorait toujours ses lèvres des yeux. Il en devenait complètement fou; sa tête tournait, son corps devenait lourd alors qu'il bouillonnait sur place, son désir grandissant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mal. _Il avait mal_. Un plaisir si douloureux mais si divin, il ne voulait que la toucher, la prendre contre lui, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une nuit. _Encore_ , qu'il arriva à penser, _donne-m'en plus_... Il regardait ses lèvres avec une envie sans frontière, un désir insatiable. Il voulait posséder cette partie d'elle; il voulait les embrasser, les mordre, les lécher, sans fin. Il voulait se perdre dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ravage ses poumons déjà effrités par la cigarette. Il la voulait rien que pour lui. Il haleta, encore, ses mains frémissant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Elle jouait de lui, le laissant à ses envies, regardant la douleur s'en écouler ainsi que le plaisir, jusqu'à la dernière goutte; elle avait pris contrôle de lui et s'amusait de son corps comme la plus simple et facile des marionnettes. Il le savait bien. Ses yeux avaient engloutis son âme, sa voix chahutait dans son esprit, ses lèvres avaient réclamé les siennes et son coeur avait férocement capturé le sien dans une douloureuse et merveilleuse emprise. Son être tout entier lui avait été pris par cette femme, son intégrité lui avait été dérobé. Mais comme c'était bon, ce plaisir lui appartenait à lui seul, c'était secret, unique, ses fantasmes brûlants étaient siens. Elle avait saisie son âme comme un aigle s'empare d'un vers, le transportant autre part, le faisant voyager loin de son enveloppe charnelle, de son tout, de lui-même, sans pourtant prendre son corps. Le faire quitter son habituel mutisme...

 _Ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit._

À chaque fois, le Patron se réveillait en haletant, trempé de sueur et le corps parcouru de frissons. Sa tête tournait dans une lourdeur atroce, son corps faisant ressentir les effets de la gravité. À chaque fois, la réalité venait lui foutre une bonne claque quand il réalisait qu'elle n'était pas à côté de lui, qu'il ne la possédait pas. Et ce matin ne fut pas différent; il grogna, se massant la tempe lentement alors qu'il reprenait son souffle lent et irrégulier, passant ses mains sur son visage las. Ça lui faisait le même effet que lorsqu'il se réveillait après avoir pris une cuite, même s'il n'avait bu que deux bières la veille. Sa bouche s'étira en un bâillement alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre son verre d'eau, qu'il bu d'une traite, espérant faire passer la lourdeur de son corps tendu et particulièrement désagréable. Ses doigts grattèrent son menton, toujours décoré d'une 'barbe de trois jours', ses yeux fatigué balayant la pièce du regard. Il finit par trouver la force de se lever et attraper ses vêtements, quittant la pièce sombre qui puait le sexe à plein nez pour aller s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, afin de calmer ses esprits encore troubles. Une très bonne douche.

Il laissa l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau, rafraîchissant son corps bouillonnant et éclaircissant son esprit encore embué par un voile de sommeil. Les gouttelettes du liquide translucide ruisselait sur les muscles de ses bras, épousant la forme de ses larges épaules, de son dos toujours marqué de griffures pratiquement dissipées, dessinant sa clavicule et finalement son torse imberbe. Le pervers était un jeune homme plutôt bien bâtit, mais sans pourtant avoir un _six-pack_ ou des veines apparentes sur ses muscles gonflés; il était simplement plus imposant que les autres, si c'est pour dire. D'un geste las, il s'empara de la bouteille de shampoing pour ensuite l'ouvrir et en laisser tomber dans le creux de sa main, qu'il fit glisser sur sa chevelure brune; il frotta celle-ci lentement, doucement, se laissant bercer comme un chaton sous ses propres gratouilles. L'odeur artificielle de chocolat à la menthe lui piqua les narines, lui rappelant l'odeur de la chambre de Penny. Il continua de savonner ses cheveux, avant de descendre une main vers sa nuque endolorie qu'il massa du creux de la paume, laissant son autre main se balader sur son corps pour le nettoyer. Son corps se glissa sous l'eau, la mousse se dissipant au contact, mais il continuait de savonner tout de même; bientôt son souffle devenu plus fort et rapide tandis qu'il laissait ses songes le prendre de nouveau, une chaleur s'incrustant dans ses joues pour bientôt se répartir dans son être tout entier. Il se laissa dévorer par son puis de fantaisies une fois de plus, admirant celle qui alimentait ses désirs fous; la chaleur de son corps se dirigea vers une partie plus basse, alors que sa main continuait toujours de glisser sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qu'il voulait. Un gémissement daigna de quitter ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, sa main se mouvant selon ses désirs. Sa tête se posa contre la paroi de la douche, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches légèrement, ses joues envahies d'une teinte de rose. Son nom suspendu au bord des lèvres, il l'appela de nouveau, d'une voix discrète.

Sa tête se remis à tourner délicieusement, un long frisson le saisissant, parcourant son échine pour aller mourir dans le creux de son ventre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, lui permettant de s'abandonner un peu plus. Il continuait de laisser des sons de plaisir quitter sa gorge en une douce plainte, s'imaginant sa voix de nouveau, et sa bouche charnue contre la sienne.

"P-Penny~..."

La salle de bain fut emplie de gémissements pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne redeviennent silencieuse, entrecoupé par les bruits du changeur d'air, de l'eau de la douche et des halètements du Patron qui laissait l'eau nettoyer son corps souillé. Toujours la tête appuyée contre la surface fraîche, il reprit son souffle, secouant la tête pour chasser tout ça de ses esprits. Il souffla.

Lui qui devait se changer les idées, c'était raté.

Décidant qu'il en avait eu assez, il ferma l'eau, et fit un pas en dehors de la douche, le tapis rugueux lui chatouillant la plante des pieds. Il prit la première serviette qui traînait et la fit passer sur son visage, puis ses cheveux, pour finalement la promener sur le reste de son corps pour en enlever l'eau qui ruisselait toujours le long de sa peau. Il enfila son caleçon, avant d'essayer de faire de même avec son jean noir délavé qui colla à sa peau, ses jambes encore humides; un juron lui échappa alors qu'il parvint finalement a tirer le fichu vêtement vers le haut. Le Patron se glissa dans sa chemise noire, ses doigts agiles la boutonnant, mais laissa toutefois trois boutons défaits, donnant une vue sur le début de son torse. Le pervers en habit noir osa un regard vers la glace pendant qu'il enfilait son habituel survêtement de costard noir; la première chose qui le frappa fut les cernes sous ses yeux rouges. La profondeur de celle-ci laissait libre-doute à son horaire quotidien de sommeil, mais puisqu'il portait des lunettes fumées, il pouvait au moins cacher cette imperfection avec facilité. C'était un homme plutôt simple, mais fichetrement attirant (sûrement à cause de la 'barbe de trois jours'). Il haussa les épaules, allumant l'eau du robinet tout en prenant sa brosse à dent entre ses doigts; il imbiba celle-ci d'eau froide, avant d'y déposer un trait de dentifrice blanc et bleu. Le puissant goût mentholé de la pâte lui brûla le palet et la langue, assez pour le faire froncer les sourcils; il cracha, avant de gargariser de l'eau fraîche qui lui glaça les dents. Du revers de la manche, il essuya ce qui avait coulé sur son menton, avant qu'il ne pose ses lunettes fumées noires sur son nez, s'emparant de la poignée avant de passer la porte. Un bon café bien fort serait très bien pour le réveiller encore mieux qu'une douche.

Le Patron s'était surpris à faire du café pour deux, ce matin là. Il avait sortit sa tasse, blanche avec écrit "I LOVE 69" dessus, en noir, avec un coeur, puis, celle de la Dépressive, qui était à l'effigie du Québec. Il déposa les tasses près de la machine à café qui chauffait, lentement mais sûrement. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut le fait qu'il préparait à déjeuner pour deux aussi; deux assiettes blanches garnies d'un _wrap_ au poulet, fromage, bacon, laitue et mayonnaise, avec des oeufs et du jambon, le tout accompagné de quelques fruits. Il savait qu'il cuisinait et préparait un café pour la Dépressive, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi non plus. Il essayait de la draguer, peut-être? Non, pas vraiment. Il devenait gentil et affectueux? Sûrement, il ne savait pas. Le cafetière toujours entrain de se démener pour lui donner quelque chose buvable, il s'appuya contre le mur en s'allumant une clope. Il en tira une latte, avant d'expirer la fumée qui dansa autour de lui pendant un moment.

"'Tain, ta gueule, le mioche... On est encore qu'le matin, pas b'soin d'hurler sur Call Of'..." Qu'il maugréa, tapotant la cendre dans le cendrier.

C'est avec peine qu'il se résolut à écouter le Geek rager en ligne sur Call Of Duty; même dans la matinée il devait s'y résigner, malgré tout. Sa clope entre ses fines lèvres, il versa finalement le café brûlant dans les récipients prévu à cet effet. Sachant comment elle prenait son café, il y déversa un maximum de sirop de café à saveur de chocolat, avec du lait frais et même pour le coup, de la crème fouetter. _Aller, pourquoi pas?_ , qu'il se disait, _autant lui faire plaisir jusqu'au bout_...

Il laissa une note à son intention, s'empara de son café et de son assiette avant de s'éclipser dehors. Il faisait beau et chaud, alors il décida de se poser sur la table à pique-nique que Mathieu avait fait installer dans le jardin l'année dernière. Le Patron tira la dernière latte de sa cigarette, avant de la jeter dans l'herbe. Ses yeux vagabondèrent autour de lui, avant de se poser sur l'érable que Penny avait importé du Québec et avait planté dans la cour, et qui avait majestueusement grandit, faisant un point d'ombre au dessus de lui, avec bien sûre quelques trous de soleil. Il finit par commencer à manger.

C'était un très bon déjeuner, mais il se dit qu'il aurait été meilleur si elle l'avait accompagné...

 _ **~END OF CHAPTER 7~**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** YEAAAAAH ENFIIIIIIIN /pan/. J'ai du tout réécrire deux fois à cause de qui plantait comme un con... Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire quelaue chose de potable et j'en suis très fière! Oui... Le Patron se touche allègrement sous la douche... C'EST NORMAL C'EST L'PATRON. Et oui comme vous avez vu ça se gâte entre ces deux-là, et ça qui est fun! Donc voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je suis fière de ce chapitre, très fière, même. ^^" _

_Les 'reviews' sont très appréciées et m'aide beaucoup! N'hésitez pas à 'liker' ou follower la fic et à bientôt dans un prochain chapitre~! :'D_


	12. ANNONCE ET ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA FANFIC!

**Привет**! Oui, je sais, cette fanfiction commence décidément à vieillir... Et à pourrir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour dans la place! Et vraiment pour vrai, cette fois-ci. Comment pouvez-vous vous en assurer? Je possède un Wattpad, Penny-xXx-Vodkaa, qui est bien plus actif que ce compte. Donc, je prévois également de poster cette histoire sur mon Wattpad à un moment, afin de la rendre plus accessible par un autre publique qui n'aime pas la plateforme sur laquelle vous vous trouvez en ce moment. Vu que je suis plus active sur mon Wattpad, libre à vous de m'harassez un peu pour je sois également active ici XD Qui plus est je me suis donner comme but de finir cette fanfic, alors, JE VAIS LA FINIR NOM DE DYEEEUUU!

Également, je m'engage à faire une correction et petite modification des chapitres, donc, soyez patients, mes petits fours à pizza!

Et qui plus est, cette fanfiction à eu 1 an le 15 Juillet 2016! WOUHOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY~! Pour fêter ça, je m'engage à créer une couverture pour l'histoire, et, lorsque j'aurai regagné une partie de mes lecteurs, faire un chapitre spécial FAQ pour l'anniversaire de la Fanfic! Je vous remercie également tous pour les 1,157 vues! C'est très apprécié, vraiment, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante!

À bientôt dans le prochain chapitre :D

 _ **~Penny~**_


End file.
